Beyond the Realm of Conscience
by mistressinwaiting
Summary: Team Yamato gets a mission which involves the Royal Family of the Land of Fire. However, they soon find out Team Hebi's there. And just what is Sakura's relationship to Lady Cornelia and Lady Euphemia? DARK SAKURA FANFIC AND INCLUDES CODE GEASS CHARACTERS
1. Chapter 1

-Team Yamato gets a mission which involves the Royal Family of the Land of Fire. However, they soon find out Team Hebi's there too. And just what is Sakura's relationship to Lady Cornelia and Lady Euphemia? WARNING: DARK SAKURA FANFIC AND INCLUDES CODE GEASS CHARACTERS-Based on Hong Kong drama 宫心计-

* * *

**OMG, this is my ninth fanfiction! Yay me! Actually . . . this was supposed to be my tenth… The first version of this story is still on paper, and I haven't gotten a chance to actually write enough of it to type up… Sorry peoples! And like I said, this story is based off of the drama 宫心计 _Beyond the Realm of Conscience_, the drama that finally beat the leading drama of ten years! [applauses] Sorry, 대장금 _Jewel in the Palace_, it's time to move over for a new drama! And don't worry, all those of you who watched 宫心计, I'm definitely going to make a better ending! Just you wait and see!**

* * *

Chapter One

"I pray to the Heavenly Mother: please reward the good guys and punish the wrongdoers."

"I pray that the Empress will get well soon so that she can rule the palace again."

"And please keep his Majesty safe so that he can return to the administration soon."

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

"Both you and I are sisters of the Fire Lord. We rank pari passu!"

"It may have been like that before, but now the overseer of the kingdom is _me_! And while the Empress is in rehabilitation, I'm in charge of the palace. Imoto-san, you'll have to listen to my orders."

"_Oneesama_! Even though we're not good sisters anymore, I really hope you will get back on the right track."

Her elder sister laughed. "Imoto-san, you really are so naïve! You can't fight me at all!"

"It's never crossed my mind once to compete with you! You just don't believe me!"

"I got smacked because I believed you! My lips were stitched together because I tried to help you! I've suffered so much humiliation because of you, Hamasaki Euphemia! My teammates, too! I, Hamasaki Eulalie, hereby swear that I will never trust anyone ever again! Let others suffer the humiliation and the pain. I've had enough! You always say we must do good deeds, speak good words, and show goodwill. I'll tell you what: you are so wrong! Everyone cheats in the palace! It's a place full of tricks and deceit! To survive, you must play along and grab the chance! Then you'll climb all the way to the top! Right now, there are so many outdated traditions in the Imperial Household with everything from internal conflicts to the ninja war! Once I get the chance, I'll replace all those in charge!"

"You used to be a part of Konoha and the Imperial Household Bureau! If you do so, you'll be so ungrateful! I do regret why I spared you so much back then! If I had exposed your bad conduct then you wouldn't have erred so much now!"

"_Enough_! You're the only one who wants to play her role properly! If you like following the rules so much, if you think kindness is so important"—she took out her hairpin, throwing it at her sister—"then you should wear this _Phoenix Welcoming the Sun _hairpin!"

"Our mom made this hairpin!" Euphemia cried, picking it up from the ground. "It's a gift from the Empress!"

"So what? Let me warn you: if you behave properly, I _will_ allow you to remain at your current status. Otherwise, I'll give the order to have you _killed_! And when that happens, don't hold it against me!"

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

"Okaasan, before you died, you told me to do good deeds, speak good words, and show goodwill. I've done all of that…"—a tear rolled down her face—"But you also asked Oneesama and I to support each other… I'm so sorry… I can't do so… It's because she isn't the same girl I knew before… She isn't my good sister anymore…"

✿｡.:*four months ago*:.｡✿

"_SSAAAAAKKKUUUUURRRRRAAAAAA_-_CCCCHHHHHHAAAAANNNNN_!" And then a huge bear hug came next.

Sakura giggled. "Naruto, what is it?"

"You remember what day it is, right?"

"Um . . . free ramen day?"

"No, Ugly," Sai said; a smile plastered on his face. "It's your birthday!"

"Oh, really?" Sakura asked, searching through her brain. Tuesday the 26th, Wednesday the 27th, and today the 28th… They were right! It _was_ her birthday. "How could I forget?"

"Well, anyway, what cha want to do today, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, almost jumping up and down with joy. "Wanna go to the mall or, better yet, do you want to get your nails done?"

Sakura laughed even harder. "Naruto! That would be what _Ino'd_ want! Plus, what kind of girl gets her nails done on her _birthday_?"

"True…" Naruto nodded his head in agreement.

"Then what _do_ you want to do, Ugly?"

"Hm…" Sakura thought about it for a moment. Really, she had never given any thought to her birthday—heck, most of the time she'd forget she even _had_ a birthday. It was just one of those things, you know?

"I don't know," she finally said. "Usually, during these days, Kakashi would suggest something, and we'd all do it together, but he's not here. Where is he anyway?"

"Well . . . um . . . he's, um . . ." Naruto couldn't find a good excuse.

Sai sighed. "He's getting a new book!"

"Oh, _really_?" Sakura's eyebrow rose.

"Yes!" Naruto answered, a bit too fast.

"But he got a new book just yesterday… What are you two hiding from me?"

"Um . . . _hiding_?" Naruto swallowed his saliva.

"We're not hiding anything," Sai said quickly—a bit _too_ quickly.

"Okay, tell you what: how about you two go help them all with the decorations and preparations and what-not?" Sakura suggested. "Right now, I just want to take a walk around the forest. Alone."

"Aw, you guessed the surprise." Naruto sighed, but he knew he had to give in. She _was_ the birthday girl, after all. "Alright, Sakura-chan. If that's what you want."

"Just be sure you get to the party at sunset."

"Will do, Sai. See you two later!"

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

As Sakura strolled around the wooded area, she couldn't help it; her eyes started to water. Oh, how she missed the good old days with Team 7. It was just another one of those things… She just couldn't get over it. Team 7 was just . . . just too much a part of her heart, too much a part of her memories. She just couldn't forget. In fact, even now, she'd do _anything_ to see her two teammates being friends again, smiling as much as they could.

She sighed. They were her _family_, yes, and she treated them so much like one. And yet . . . she still suffered so much. Could it really be too much to ask for? Just a simple and quiet life with the people she loved? Wouldn't the gods grant her that much?

But then again, she did deserve to be struck by lightning. She had left her family behind—her _real_ family, not the Team 7 one, but the family she was born into. In fact, she was more than a few thousand miles away from them; their life, so much different from hers. She had left them all: her aunt, her sisters, her brother… They were all probably there, just waiting for the day she'd be home…

Sakura wiped away a stray tear. No, she couldn't think about them. They were safe, as safe as can be, from the war and troubles of the outside world. Yes, she knew they were safe. They didn't need her. There was just no other answer. They were _safe_, they just _were_. If not then her leaving would've been in vain.

"Actually, your leaving _was_ in vain."

Sakura quickly turned to the source of that sinister voice. "Uchiha Madara…" she snarled out the name. Of course, she wouldn't be polite to _him_ even if he _did_ call off the ninja war, just because it wasn't "fun" anymore. She couldn't let her guard down especially not with that creepy look on his face. No, definitely not.

But what Madara did next was . . . err, unexpected. He got on his knees, putting his fist in his right hand, and bowed his head. "Your Ladyship!"

Sakura's eyes widened in confusion and shock. "Uchiha Madara, why are you doing so?" the kunoichi asked, still not dropping her guard; her head bobbed around a bit to search for a hidden weapon she had missed. Suddenly, she realized her speech had changed—probably because he used a title she had not heard since she was five. "I mean, what are you doing?"

"I implore Your Ladyship to return to the palace so as to help the people."

Sakura almost fainted. That answer was . . . it just wasn't . . . it couldn't be! She had tried so hard, all of her work… How did Madara _know_? How did he find out? Sakura just couldn't believe it! She was about ready to cry.

She shook her head. "No… No… I'm not… I-"

"Yes, I know this is quite a shock to you, Haruno Sakura," Madara said, the concern in his voice almost sounded real. "But you must return back to who you really are! The current Fire Lord is cruel and brutal. He wants to burn down the monasteries and kill all the monks. Sooner or later, he'll start setting his eyes on the ninja villages and the surrounding nations. He's offended the people!"

"_So_?" Sakura asked, trying not to cry; she didn't look him in the eye afraid he'd hypnotize her. "What does that have to do with _me_? I'm just a Konoha _kunoichi_! I can't do anything to change what's happening inside the Royal Palace!"

"But you _can_, and you know it! Your brother, after all, is the _rightful_ Fire Lord! The Empress just played a horrible trick to help her son rise to power! You know it, too, don't you?"

Sakura didn't answer.

"Listen to me: pretty soon, the Fire Lord will lose his throne." Madara said, standing back up, as Sakura shook her head; tears falling out of her eyes. "When that happens, I want to help your family return to its former status! The other officials will assist you. Your family can rule the country with love and kindness. It's really a blessing for the people."

"_NO_!" Sakura yelled. "This is treason! And why would I believe _you_? Of all people to believe? Aren't you trying to _destroy_ the ninja world?"

"I don't have a choice!" Madara argued. "I've seen my wrong ways… I want to change, starting with the administration and His Majesty! And once your family gets back their status, you would be able to leave shinobi life and return to the palace!"

"No! I won't agree to this!" Sakura said, trying to ignore Madara's words. "I don't care if I'd get a life of luxury. I just want to stay out of that accursed place!"

"My Lady, do you actually believe the current Fire Lord would allow you to live if you just stay low? You think he won't hunt you down? You think you can stay as a commoner, free from the troubles of the palace life? His Majesty has eyes everywhere!" Madara stated. "Not only that but your whole family is still in the palace! Do you actually believe he would just let them live, having the royal blood flowing through their veins, knowing that your brother is just a challenger to the throne and nothing more than a nuisance?"

"He wouldn't set his eyes on them!" Sakura said, trying to convince not only Madara but her own self. She kept a straight face and walked at a steady pace as she spoke. "My aunt and sisters are ladies in the palace, servants to the Fire Lord himself! And my brother—the only competition the Fire Lord actually has—has been sent to a temple, far from the palace, to recover from a serious injury to his _brain_! He-"

"He's been called back to the palace!"

"_WHAT_?" She turned back to the Uchiha, trying to find any sign of a lie. There was none.

"It's true, My Lady. If you want to save your family, you must act quickly! You must restore your family back to its original status as the _true_ Royal Family and help your brother become Fire Lord! And not only for your family's safety but for the people, too! Do you want them to suffer? Do you want to see _that_? For the sake of the nation, the people, _and_ your brother, you must return back to the palace and get back what you deserve!"

And though Sakura knew she couldn't trust the Uchiha, his words _did_ make sense. "Can I really do that?" she asked out loud; it was on accident. She had meant only to ask herself, not Madara.

"If you don't believe me then have faith in the gods," Madara suggested. "From a young age, both you and your sisters were sickly beings, but you've all become such beautiful and healthy women—the youngest may still be blind and crippled, but she still _lives_! And your brother has suffered through a horrible head wound that was supposed to _kill_ him, and yet he has _survived_! This shows that the gods favor your family! They've given you their blessings! What else can't you do?"

That made even more sense, but so did miracles. She could not let herself believe in Madara's words. She had to find a way out. "But the Fire Lord and the Empress-"

"I'll handle that. The Empress is old; she could enjoy a retired life."

"But . . . how would I leave Konoha?"

"You're a smart girl. I think you can figure that out yourself."

And yes, indeed, Sakura was a smart girl, but there was a small voice in the back of her head, screaming for her _not_ to return to the palace. After all, a palace woman's life was cheap. It could easily have been replaced. And once in the palace, there was no way out. But she could sacrifice herself for her family, could she _not_?

* * *

**Imoto-san = little sister**

**Oneesama = older sister [honorific]**

**Yay~! Chappie is done! I'm so happy! I hope you guys will like it, but I think it's kind of rushed! If you think there should be any changes, please tell me so in your review! Otherwise, please stayed tune for the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

-Team Yamato gets a mission which involves the Royal Family of the Land of Fire. However, they soon find out Team Hebi's there too. And just what is Sakura's relationship to Lady Cornelia and Lady Euphemia? WARNING: DARK SAKURA FANFIC AND INCLUDES CODE GEASS CHARACTERS-Based on Hong Kong drama 宫心计-

* * *

**Okay, I'm thinking the last chapter was a bit too rushed. Don't you guys think that, too? Well, if you do, I'm sorry for the lousy chapter. This one, I believe, will be better. So without further ado, the second chapter of my fanfic. Please Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Two

That night, Sakura was unable to fall asleep. Madara's words haunted every corner of her mind.

_"Your leaving _was_ in vain. The current Fire Lord is cruel and brutal. He wants to burn down the monasteries and kill all the monks. Sooner or later, he'll start setting his eyes on the ninja villages and the surrounding nations. He's offended the people!"_

She shook her head. No, she couldn't get caught up with the issues of the palace. She wasn't a palace lady anymore. Why should she concern herself with such problems that were out of her hands? There was nothing she could do; she wouldn't be of help, and she knew that.

_"But you _can_, and you know it! Your brother, after all, is the _rightful_ Fire Lord! The Empress just played a horrible trick to help her son rise to power! Listen to me: pretty soon, the Fire Lord will lose his throne. When that happens, I want to help your family return to its former status! The other officials will assist you. Your family can rule the country with love and kindness. It's really a blessing for the people."_

But she had to admit. Madara's words held a _bit_ of truth in them. The Empress did play an awful trick to ascend the throne. And if the Fire Lord were to lose his throne then her family would return to their rightful status. And if the officials were to help…

No… She shook her head, trying to rid herself of these thoughts. She had no way of knowing if Madara spoke the truth. In fact, when did he start caring about "_the people_"?

_"I don't have a choice! I've seen my wrong ways… I want to change, starting with the administration and His Majesty! And once your family gets back their status, you would be able to leave shinobi life and return to the palace!"_

She scoffed. Since when was shinobi life _worst_ than palace life? Was he sane? To live in the palace was to be cursed. There was only tricks and deceit in that place. Nothing good could come out of living there.

_"My Lady, do you actually believe the current Fire Lord would allow you to live if you just stay low? You think he won't hunt you down? You think you can stay as a commoner, free from the troubles of the palace life? His Majesty has eyes everywhere! Not only that but your whole family is still in the palace! Do you actually believe he would just let them live, having the royal blood flowing through their veins, knowing that your brother is just a challenger to the throne and nothing more than a nuisance?"_

And though she had believed the Fire Lord would allow her family to live peacefully, there was still some part of her that _knew_ he wouldn't. After all, her brother was his _only_ competition. And though the Fire Lord thought her brother was a retard, who's to say that he wouldn't try to have him killed? And what would she do if that were to happen?

_"If you want to save your family, you must act quickly! You must restore your family back to its original status as the _true_ Royal Family and help your brother become Fire Lord! And not only for your family's safety but for the people, too! Do you want them to suffer? Do you want to see _that_? For the sake of the nation, the people, and your brother, you must return back to the palace and get back what you deserve!"_

In some way, Madara's words were starting to make sense. She knew he was only using her. However, he needed her to get rid of the current Fire Lord—who knows what he was planning after that—but could she really do that?

_"If you don't believe me then have faith in the gods. From a young age, both you and your sisters were sickly beings, but you've all become such beautiful and healthy women—the youngest may still be blind and crippled, but she still _lives_! And your brother has suffered through a horrible head wound that was supposed to _kill_ him, and yet he has _survived_! This shows that the gods favor your family! They've given you their blessings! What else can't you do?"_

She sighed. Really, why was life so complicated nowadays? Why couldn't she just get a day of peace?

She looked back down at the ornament she held in her hands. It was a beautiful hairpin, and it suited its name—the _Phoenix Welcoming the Sun_… The phoenix itself was golden, but the eye was a luminous pearl, harvested from the mines of the Land of Lightning. It was round, crystal clear, and small in size, but its brightness was above that of all other pearls. It could have been seen a hundred miles away. And though rubies and turquoises tied with a golden thread were initially planned to be used for the tail, the pearl itself was supposed to be the focus of the hairpin; as such, a feathering method was decided upon, and the feathers of a river kingfisher were used. Because of that, the hairpin was really supposed to be a treasure but, instead, it became a curse.

Sakura remembered it well; of course, she would—her mom _was_ the victim, after all.

When the hairpin was finished, the Empress had received it. But during her stroll in the garden, the phoenix had bled. It was a bad sign and, as a result, she had all who was involved in the hairpin's creation punished. Those who made the design had been demoted to laborers while Sakura's mother, Marianne—the one who had poured her heart and soul into making it to please the Empress—was beaten. The Empress had been generous, so Marianne was beaten only thirty times, but she had died that night due to her injuries and sickly form.

Sakura stroked the feathers and sighed once more. The hairpin was ordered to be destroyed, but such an act could not be carried out. And so it was supposed to have stayed in a temple for the rest of eternity, but now it was back in her hands courtesy of the Uchiha warlord. The hairpin was really a beauty, but would it really bring her bad luck?

And yet, as Sakura stuck it in her hair, she really didn't care. Besides, she had a touch of reversing such luck. And more importantly, she had a plan, and she needed all the luck she could get.

She clasped her hands together and prayed. Her life wasn't going to be the same anymore.

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

_Knock_! _Knock_!

"Come in…"

The door opened, and the girl stepped in.

Tsunade stopped what she was doing and folded her hands together. "I didn't expect you to come this early, Sakura. Is there something wrong?"

"Oh, no, everything's fine, Tsunade-shisou…" Sakura said, still thinking over what she'd say to her mentor.

"_Oh_?" A mixture of confusion and worry painted the Hokage's voice and expression. "Then . . . is there something you need? Something you want to tell me?"

Sakura nodded her head, taking in a deep breath. "I actually . . . I have a request."

"What is it?"

"I . . . I wish to leave Konoha!"

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

"Obasan, you look so much better today."

The sickly purple-haired woman smiled. "Don't I? And it's all thanks to you, Euphy. Before, I thought I was going to die, but you've taken such good care of me. I owe you my gratitude."

"Obasan, I'm only doing what's right. You _are_ my aunt, after all. Taking care of you and Nunnally while Oniisan and Oneesama are away is my duty."

"But, Oneesama," the much younger girl said. "You should leave that to Obasan's and my ladies-in-waiting. You should be doing other things, other _fun_ things."

The other princess just giggled, combing back her pink hair behind her ear. "Nunnally, it's okay. I really don't mind. There's nothing fun to do in the palace anyway."

"Euphemia," her aunt sighed. "You've been using that as an excuse ever since Eulalie disappeared. Is there something wrong?"

The rosette just gazed at the marble floor. "It's . . . it's just a coincidence, Obasan. I-"

"You're lying, Oneesama." Nunnally said, "You should know better than to lie in the presence of a blind person."

"Euphemia, please…" their aunt pleaded. "Tell us what's wrong…"

"I . . . I just miss her, Obasan. I have no way of knowing how she is or what she's doing, and I don't even know how her days go by."—her tears slowly dripped out of her eyes and onto the floor—"Is she suffering? Is she happy? Does she even know how heartbroken I am not to hear from her as the years pass? Is Eulalie even _alive_..? She's gone because of me… Because I was too weak to make the decision… I-"

"Euphemia, you know your sister went for the good of the country as well for the well-being of our family; she did it with no regrets. Though that trip has separated her from us, I strongly believe she is alive and well."

"But Obasan . . . if she's alive then why hasn't she come back to us? I understand Oniisan's reasons, but-"

"Euphemia, no matter what kind of life Eulalie is leading now, it would be better than living here in the palace. You know that as well as I do. If she were to come back-"

"Her life would be forfeit. I know that, Obasan, I know that." Euphemia cried. "But I miss her so much. She's my twin! I can't _live_ knowing that we'll be separated for life! I just can't!"

"Euphemia…"

"Cornelia-obasan! Euphy! Nunnally!"

The three turned their heads towards the doorway.

"_Lelouch_?" his aunt asked, unable to believe her eyes.

Euphemia started to wipe away her tears. She didn't want her brother to see her tears.

The black-haired boy ran to Cornelia's side. "Obasan!"

"Lelouch, is that really _you_?" The lady stroked her nephew's cheek. "My little boy…"

"Oniisan…" Euphemia cried once again, this time out of happiness.

"At last, I can see you three again…" Lelouch said, hugging his aunt then his two sisters. He lingered longer on the youngest one. "I missed all three of you so much…"

"We missed you, too, Oniisama…" Nunnally was also in tears.

"Where is Eulalie?" the prince asked.

Nunnally and Euphemia suddenly fell silent. What were they to say?

"Lelouch, why are you here?" Cornelia's fearful voice brought them back to palace life and off of that topic. "Who gave you permission?"

"The Empress said that you're really ill… She gave me special permission to come and company you, Nunnally, and Euphy. I was worried about you three especially you, Obasan."

"Thank you for your concern, Lelouch, but I feel much better now. I'm sorry I worried you."

"Oniisan, did you go see the Empress?" Euphemia asked, also worried now.

"I didn't go anywhere after I came back," was Lelouch's answer. "I came straight here to see you three."

"That's not good…" Cornelia gasped, quickly wiping away her tears. "Hurry! Go get changed! You need to come with me to see the Empress. Otherwise people will say we're at fault."

"No way, I don't want to." Lelouch complained. "The Fire Lord doesn't like me. He yells at me all the time."

"Your elder brother's fifth son is Fire Lord now," his aunt explained, "You're his uncle. He won't scold you. Just hurry and go…"

At this point, one of the entrance guards came running into the room. "My Lady, His Majesty and Her Highness have already arrived."

Cornelia's eyes widened, her fear clearly written on her face.

"Welcome them in right away!" Nunnally commanded, her tone also frightened.

Euphemia quickly ran towards her younger sister and carefully pushed her wheelchair. Cornelia grabbed her nephew's arm and quickly followed her nieces into the main corridor—just in time, too. The Fire Lord and his grandmother, the Empress[1], had just come in.

"Tennō Heika, Kōgō Heika." the three bowed.

Cornelia turned around to glance at her nephew. He was just looking around the room, oblivious of the new people in the room. She tugged on his sleeve to get his attention.

Lelouch saw them then and quickly bowed. "Tennō Heika, Kōgō Heika."

Empress Villetta smiled a bit but quickly turned her attention back to Cornelia. "Imoto-san[2], you're ill. There's no need for the formality. Please sit down," she said, taking Cornelia's hand and leading her to a chair.

"You have my thanks, Oneesama."

The two women sat down.

Villetta folded her hands on her lap. She quickly glanced over Cornelia's nephew and smiled. "Prince Lelouch has been away for so many years. He's such a big boy now?" she asked. She gave a small nod to her grandson.

Schneizel understood immediately. "So you're Ojisan?" he asked Lelouch. "I really can't tell it's you."

"You don't remember me, but I remember you. Dragon, right?" Lelouch asked, ever-so stupidly."Euphy explained it to me. Whoever wears the dragon robe is the Fire Lord, right?"

"Lelouch, don't be rude." Cornelia scolded. She knew for a fact that, if he did anything to displease either the Empress or Fire Lord, he'd be punished. That was how it's always been.

"Imoto-san, it's just an innocent comment. Never mind that…" Surprisingly, Villetta ignored it this time. Lelouch was safe . . . for now. "Imoto-san, you look so much better now. If I had known that, I wouldn't have asked your nephew to hurry home. I was afraid he couldn't come home to see you off in time."

Cornelia and her nieces all turned to the Empress, their eyes filled with annoyance, but they couldn't do anything about it. _She_ was the Empress, not them.

"I hate seeing people off the most," Lelouch suddenly said. "Last time, when Otousan died, I cried for so long. I don't like it, I really don't."

Villetta smiled a grander grin. "Prince Lelouch is really such a nice nephew," she commented to Cornelia. "Now he can keep you company. Imoto-san, I bet you don't even need the medicine anymore."

"I'm grateful for your concern, Oneesama." Cornelia bowed her head but, in reality, she knew very well what Villetta's true intentions were and how disappointed the Empress and her grandson were that she did not die. Their obstacle and only threat was still alive, after all.

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

"You want to _leave_?" Tsunade asked, disbelief showered her voice. "And just exactly, on what _grounds_?"

And Sakura did what was least expected. She got on her knees and begged. "Please allow me to return home!"

"What . . . what are you doing, Sakura?" the Hokage asked; she couldn't believe her eyes or ears. "And . . . what do you mean by _'home'_? You're a Konoha nin! You-"

"Shisou, you once asked me about my family. I couldn't tell you then because it would have done me no good to have anyone know of my identity. I intended to keep it a secret and bring it to my grave. However, times have changed, and the Imperial Palace is beckoning for me to return."

"Imperial . . . Imperial Palace?" Tsunade really couldn't believe her ears now. How was she not to know of this? Something so important? "Sakura, don't tell me you're…" She couldn't bring herself to say the words.

"Hai, Shisou." Sakura had tears in her eyes. "My real name is Hamasaki Eulalie, third princess of the Land of Fire. I was brought to Konoha when I was very small because I was seriously injured. The life that was here enticed me to stay when, in fact, I should've returned home. Now trouble has risen in the Imperial household that calls me back. Hokage-sama, please let me go!"

Tsunade was silent. All the information that she had just heard . . . there was no way it was true… Perhaps she was drunk. Yeah, that was probably it. She was drunk and was starting to hallucinate. There was no way her apprentice was trying to leave her… No, it couldn't be… But somehow, in her heart, she knew she had to let Sakura go.

"Sakura… No, Princess Euphemia…" Those words were like weights on Tsunade's tongue. The next ones were worse. "I'll let you go . . . but only if you'll tell me why… I want to know what I'm sending you off to."

"Shisou…"

"You can't just ask me to blindly send you into danger. You're my apprentice even if you _are_ the third princess of the Land of Fire. I've treated you as a daughter for all this time… You can't just tell me to stay out of your life… You need to tell me what's going on…"

Sakura debated with herself for a moment. Should she tell her? In the end, she chose to. After all, she could trust her mentor.

"I have reason to believe that my family is in mortal danger. The current Fire Lord is growing wary of their status to the ascension of the throne. I fear he will target my brother and later rid himself of my aunt who proves to be a threat to his grandmother's position."

"Then I'll send a group of ANBU with you," Tsunade offered.

Sakura shook her head. "Shisou, that will only cause complications. The royal families are interdependent within each other. If one person is in trouble then that means all of the members are in danger. They all take action whenever they feel threatened by an outside force. However, if the conflict is from the inside, the truce between the families is broken, and it's every family for itself. It is too dangerous to have Konoha start the usurpation but, if I go in myself, the chances of success are higher."

"But . . . it's still as dangerous—maybe even much more—if I send you in alone, Sakura."

"I know that, Tsunade-shisou. However, I've got no choice but to take that risk."

Tsunade sighed. She knew that look in her apprentice's eyes—her eyes were full of determination, the same determination that was always in _Naruto's_ eyes. If she didn't grant Sakura the permission to leave then her apprentice would become a missing nin. She wouldn't let that happen. Anything was better than having her apprentice being branded a traitor.

"Fine, Haruno Sakura or Princess Eulalie, I hereby grant you permission to leave Konoha, but you must promise me that you'll return in one piece."

"I can't promise that, Shisou…" Sakura cried, unable to meet the elderly lady's eyes.

"And why not?"

"Because if I am to carry out my plan successfully then I must smear my name and make myself out as the bad guy."

* * *

**Hai = yes**

**Kōgō Heika = Her/Your Majesty the Empress**

**Obasan = aunt**

**Ojisan = uncle**

**Oneesama = older sister**

**Oniisama = older brother**

**Oniisan = older brother**

**Shisou = mentor**

**Tennō Heika = His/Your Majesty the Emperor**

**[1] = The Fire Lord's main wife would be Queen who would be in charge of the Inner Palace. If he did not have a Queen then the Empress is in charge of the Inner Palace in place of the Queen. The rest of the wives would just be Ladies.**

**[2] = Between the concubines of one man, they treat each others as sisters. As such, depending on their age, sisterly honorifics are used.**

**Phew, this chapter was kind of long, wasn't it? Well, I hoped you all liked it. Please tell me in your review what I should improve. Thank you and please continue to stick to it!**


	3. Chapter 3

-Team Yamato gets a mission which involves the Royal Family of the Land of Fire. However, they soon find out Team Hebi's there too. And just what is Sakura's relationship to Lady Cornelia and Lady Euphemia? WARNING: DARK SAKURA FANFIC AND INCLUDES CODE GEASS CHARACTERS-Based on Hong Kong drama 宫心计-

* * *

**Yay, another chapter! Peoples, I hope my story isn't going to waste because, like, _none_ of you are reviewing! Well, all of you except tsukiko0713. My thanks goes to you, tsukiko0713. And I hope you like this chapter unlike everyone else who won't even tell me what's wrong with my story to begin with. **

**Please, peoples, if you have the time to review, _REVIEW_! And tell me what you'd like to see in this story! Thank you and please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Three

As Sakura jumped from tree branch to tree branch, she couldn't help but sigh at her stupidity. Her eyes shifted backwards to glance at the five people behind her, hoping they weren't there anymore. After all, she had been at least pushing fifty miles per hour—not to mention the fact that she wasn't going straight at all and all zig-zag-like. But unfortunately for her, luck was _not_ on her side. Both Lee and Kakashi were right on her trail, one behind another. Naruto was always two steps behind them, and Tenten and Ino were just right behind him.

Sakura inwardly groaned. She just _had_ to blurt out her plan to that elderly and very-much-worried mentor of hers, didn't she? Oh, why couldn't she _ever_ keep her mouth shut? She really needed to learn fast or else she'd be in trouble once she got to her destination (which, by the way, _none_ of her teammates knew they were heading towards).

She tried to think positively. At the very least, she didn't have to deal with Sai and his anti-social comments whom, by the way, was on a mission with Yamato in the Land of Wind. Something about diplomacy… She shuddered when she thought of that and quickly shook her head, trying to rid herself of that thought. Her first and last experience with diplomacy had mentally scarred her for life. She really didn't need to replay it in her head any longer.

But really, not only did she need to watch her own back now but she had to make sure her team was also safe too! Ugh, this was _so not_ what she needed or _wanted_. In fact, those five weren't there just to "_back her up_." _NO_! They were there to make sure she'd go back to Konoha, sanity intact and in one piece.

_Well, that "_sanity intact_" thing is so not going to go well _now_, is it? _she thought to herself, completely and totally irritated by her situation. _Really! Could things get any _worse_?_

There was a poke on her shoulder. "Anoo . . . Sakura-chan?"

"WHAT _NOW_?"

Her shriek brought the whole party to a halting stop, and every bird in the vicinity flew out of their resting spots into the dimly lighted sky.

Naruto almost regretted disturbing his teammate from her thoughts, but then again he was freaking tired and freaking hungry, and there was no way he was going to continue without his nightly serving of ramen, so her thoughts could wait. Right now…

"Sakura-_chan_~!" he whined. "Can't we rest for the night?" he asked. "Everyone's so tired and so _hungry_! We can still get to the palace _before_ tomorrow afternoon even if we rest for tonight!"

Sakura took a quick glance at the team behind her. The decision wasn't really up to her, was it? Technically, she wasn't the team leader; she was just the girl whose family was involved with their mission which technically made her in charge of when they rest and when they moved during their journey to get to their destination, so . . . yeah, the decision _was_ up to her despite whatever her team leader **coughscoughs** _Kakashi_ **coughscoughs** had to say.

And after seeing her teammates leaning against the trees for supporting, trying to catch their breath, she almost agreed. But then suddenly, an idea popped into her head. Sure, they could rest and, while they rested, she could go "_get firewood_" and make her quick escape then. Though Lee and Kakashi were faster than her, she just needed a good head start. _They_ weren't the ones who knew where they were going—_she_ was. And once she was gone, the team would have no other choice but to return to Konoha and tell Tsunade that they lost the way. And if Tsunade were to send the party to the Imperial Palace, she could always tell the palace guards to not let any Konoha nin into the place. But then again . . . ninja were always good with disguises, so that might not-

"Yo, earth to Forehead!" Ino screeched. "Stop daydreaming with that evil smirk on your face and give us an answer already!"

"Oh, that… Well, erm . . ." Sakura could feel her face burning up. She hadn't realized she was smirking so wickedly. That was _so_ not good. If she were to arose suspicions then that wasn't going to do her any good in the long run.

She took another quick glance at her teammates who were just staring at her now with eyebrows raised. In the end, she just laughed nervously. "I think a break would be what the doctor prescribed. Eh-heh-heh…"

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

That night, Sakura wasn't able to get a good rest. She stayed up, worrying—worrying and _trying_ to stay strong. But, heck, her whole family was at the mercy of their enemies. What else was she supposed to do? All her attempts at trying to escape and leave her team were all failures. When she tried to get the firewood, Lee accompanied her. When she went to catch the fish for dinner, Naruto offered to help—an offer she really couldn't decline because he started whining about having _nothing_ to do. Then, when she wanted to take a bath, _both_ Ino _and_ Tenten went with her as to make sure there were no perverts around and to have some quiet girl time—something Sakura also couldn't decline because both girls were calculating, conniving, little witches! They used _puppy-dog eyes_ on her, for Pete's sake! And then when she offered to take the first watch, Kakashi took it! And the second one, too! And then for the third and final shift, the rest of her team just suddenly had a "_bad dream_" and didn't want to go back to sleep! Honestly, did they think she was _stupid_ or something? She knew enough to know that they were just trying to keep an eye on her so that she couldn't escape from their grubby little clutches.

Sakura groaned, tossing to her other side. Really… What _was_ she to do? She wanted to make this a solo mission or at least her vacation so that no one's heart would be broken except hers! And she was doing that out of the _goodness_ in her heart! Even if she had to be _alone_! So why were the Gods trying to ruin her plan? Why were they so _against_ it?

But after a while, she tried to shrug it off and tried to sleep. Unbeknownst to her, the Gods really didn't want her to complete her plan.

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

"You killed Arthur!" Lelouch cried, pointing a finger at the Imperial Consort.

"It bit me!" Guinevere yelled back. "The cat asked for it. It deserved to be killed,"—she turned to her husband—"Right, Your Majesty?"

Schneizel nodded in agreement. "You're absolutely right. This animal bit me too when I was a kid." he said to his uncle. "Back then, I spared its life, but it still hasn't learned its lesson. It bit someone again! It deserved to be killed!"

"You guys tricked him!" Lelouch cried, tears coming to his eyes. "He had no choice but to bite!"

"Ojisan, why are you so sad?" Schneizel asked. "It's only a cat. I've got thousands of cats here in the Imperial Palace. If you want to, you can take a dozen!"—he turned back to his wife—"Let's go, Darling."

And so they left, leaving Lelouch to mourn his companion's death. How could he _not_ cry? Arthur was the only person—well, animal—that had accompanied him throughout the years he was in rehabilitation. Arthur was his most valued friend and trusted companion. Losing him was like losing a brother.

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

As Cornelia finished taking the medicine, she coughed as she handed the empty cup to Euphemia who placed the cup on the tray the maid held.

"Obasan, daijōbu desu ka?" Nunnally asked, Euphemia watched her aunt with caution in her eyes.

"Yes," Cornelia said, smiling a bit. She was grateful for her nieces' concern. "I'm fine."

"Obasan."

The three looked towards Lelouch. They hadn't heard him come in. What was even more disturbing was the depressed look on his face.

"Sayoko," Cornelia said to her maid. "May you please ask the Food Department to make some palatable dishes? I want to stay low. You should know what to do, right?"

"Hai, Denka." Sayoko bowed her head. And as she left, she bowed in respect to each of Cornelia's nieces and to Lelouch who was still very depressed.

Euphemia walked Sayoko out and, once the maid was down the hall, she nodded her head once. Cornelia understood this, walked over to her nephew, and pulled him towards the middle of the room, away from any door and window.

"What happened, Lelouch? What's wrong?" she asked him.

"Nothing…" Lelouch said.

Cornelia smiled almost teasingly. "Don't think you can fool your family," she said. "You're home, and yet you don't have the guts to even look at us and tell us nothing's wrong? Something's happened. Tell me, Lelouch."

Lelouch dropped his act and glanced at the doorway, making sure none of the servants were in earshot. Then he turned back to his aunt. "Lady Guinevere killed Arthur. I really can't put up with that family anymore," he explained in a whisper, shocking his sisters and aunt. "This damn Fire Lord is too cruel. He has no respect for life at all. He doesn't deserve his position."

"Oniisama," Euphemia warned as her aunt checked to make sure none of the servants were hiding near the doorway and windows. "You mustn't say something so rebellious."

"Back then, if the Empress hadn't played that dirty trick, my half-brother and his family wouldn't have come to the throne," Lelouch explained to his aunt. "You, Euphemia, Eulalie, Nunnally, and I wouldn't have parted for so many years."

"Oniisama… Our father, the former Fire Lord, loved Mother very much." Nunnally stated the fact. "So the Empress treated you and Obasan like a pain in the neck. When she came to power, of course, we were predestined to suffer—not only that but you also dreamed about riding a dragon[1], ascending to the Heavens."

"Lelouch, if you hadn't played dumb so as to leave the palace, all of us would've been _killed_ already." Cornelia added; the fear very clear in her voice. "Now we are lucky to meet again."

"_Lucky_?" Lelouch scoffed angrily. "What about Sister Eulalie? What of her?"

"Oniisama, you know that the Empress loved Oneesama dearly." Nunnally said.

"Then why did the Empress send her _away_?"

"Oniisama, she went in my place!" Euphemia explained. "_I_ was the one who was supposed to be sent to the Land of Lightning as a peace bearing, not Eulalie-oneesama! The Empress never wanted Oneesama to leave! She had always intended for Oneesama to become the Fire Lord's consort! She always intended on trying to find Oneesama and bring her back to the palace! If it hadn't been for that accident on the way there…"—Euphemia had tears in her eyes now—"Even up until now, the Empress still prays to the Gods to have mercy on Oneesama and to bring her back safely to the palace!"

"But that still doesn't make up for her wicked deeds!" Lelouch argued. "Yes, the Empress loved Eulalie, but I am a _man_! My family lives in fear every day, and yet I can't do anything about it! I feel so useless! Now, I can't even protect a _cat_! What's the point in living like this? I don't want to hide in my shell like a tortoise—I'd rather _die_ heroically!"

"Lelouch…" Cornelia cried, shaking her head. But before she could protest against Lelouch's words, she began to cough up a storm.

"Obasan!" Euphemia and Lelouch ran to her side, supporting her.

"How are you, Obasan?" Nunnally asked, trying to wheel her wheelchair next to her aunt.

But as Cornelia held her handkerchief just a few inches away from her face, her family saw that blood covered it.

"Obasan!" Euphemia cried.

"Obasan, sit down." Lelouch suggested as he and Euphemia guided her to the nearest chair. "I'll go get a doctor!"

But Cornelia grabbed his arm. "Don't bother! Just promise me you won't do anything reckless!" she pleaded. "You've been laying low for so many years… Can't you carry on like that just for a little while more?"

Lelouch couldn't meet his aunt's eyes. He hated seeing her like that. If he could, he would have done away with the Fire Lord's family right at that moment. However, he nodded his head as to not worry his family any longer.

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

When morning came, Sakura was the last one up as the rest of her team had been taking watch. The clouds were gray and, after a bit, it started pouring. Sakura sighed. _Of course_, it would rain—she was returning to the Imperial Palace, after all. There was only deceit and trickery there, nothing good at all.

The team started again on their journey but not before they made sure Sakura at least had a bite of breakfast. She had turned a bit pale, and she was much more out of it than the day before. Her team especially her best friend and the knucklehead ninja were worried. Exactly what was the worst that could happen?

Unluckily for them, they found their answer shortly afterwards. They had only journeyed a mile from their resting spot when Sakura jumped down into a clearing. Her team followed her, only to find that Madara stood on the other side with Team Hebi in tow.

* * *

**Daijōbu desu ka = are you alright?**

**Denka = [used for non-sovereign royalty, similar to "Royal Highness"]**

**[1] = in Asian mythology, the dragon, phoenix, and tiger were symbols of power, but only the dragon was the symbol of the Emperor. For someone to dream of riding a dragon meant that that person would become Emperor.**

**OMG! What's going to happen? Is a fight going to break out? Is Naruto going to give Sasuke a piece of his mind? Are Karin, Ino, and Tenten going to start a cat fight? Find out in the next chapter of _Beyond the Realm of Conscience_!**

**. . .**

**God, I have to stop watching _Total Drama Island _with my sisters…**


	4. Chapter 4

-Team Yamato gets a mission which involves the Royal Family of the Land of Fire. However, they soon find out Team Hebi's there too. And just what is Sakura's relationship to Lady Cornelia and Lady Euphemia? WARNING: DARK SAKURA FANFIC AND INCLUDES CODE GEASS CHARACTERS-Based on Hong Kong drama 宫心计-

* * *

**Yay, another chapter! And I think this one will bring out a much more internal conflict in the palace but, at the same time, it'll show some kind of peace as well. Plus, you'll be able to predict a couple I'm going to try to get into this fanfic. If you don't understand then start reading!**

* * *

Chapter Four

"WHAT THE _HELL_ IS GOING ON?" Naruto suddenly exploded. "Sakura, why the Hell are these people here? The reason for you wanting to take a leave wasn't to _betray_ us, was it? You're not trying to _leave_ me, right?"

Sakura mentally groaned. This was the exact reason why she didn't want Naruto to come. All he'd do was talk, talk, eat ramen, talk, and make things worse for her. _Oh, take me now! _she prayed to the Gods.

"Sakura-"

"Oy, Haruno," Madara said, putting up an act. "What is this? The deal was that you'd come alone, and yet you bring a team with you? Perhaps you aren't the right person for the job, after all."

"Why, I oughta-" But Naruto was being held back by Kakashi and Lee. Sasuke almost smirked at the sight, _almost_. It would seem that the knucklehead didn't change at all in the five years since the war.

Sakura ignored her teammate's remark and scoffed. "I see your memory's not as good as it was before, Madara. I specifically remember the deal being you helping me find a way into that place only if I find a way out of Konoha. Well, I kept up my part of bargain, just with a few"—she gestured towards her team with her arms—"annoyances."

"_Annoyances_?" everyone asked.

"I couldn't think of a word right on the spot, so DEAL WITH IT!" she yelled, mainly towards her teammates.

Madara glanced at the small squad. His eyes shifted towards Sasuke then.

"I'm not dealing with them," the younger Uchiha said.

"Too bad, your opinion doesn't count here." Madara said before turning back to the Konoha kunoichi. "Karin," he said to the female Team Hebi member without glancing at her.

"Hai."

"The girl's all yours."

"Right."—she turned to Sakura—"This way." She gestured towards a more wooded part of the area.

And Sakura was about to follow when Ino grabbed her arm. "Wait! What's going on, Forehead?"

The pink-haired kunoichi just sighed. "I'll tell you later, 'kay?" With that, she ripped her arm out of Ino's hold and followed Karin out of the area but not before yelling, "Don't kill each while I'm gone!" And then she disappeared out of view with her fellow red-head.

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

As Karin fixed Sakura's hair, the Konoha kunoichi took out her hairpin and just stared at it. She really couldn't believe any of this was happening. She really couldn't. For all of her life, she had avoided every single thing related to the Imperial Palace—heck, she even avoided her own _family_, for God's sake! _Damn this so-called thing called Karma… _the pink-haired kunoichi thought as her fingers traced over the phoenix shape. She sighed.

Now Karin wasn't blind (even if she _did_ wear such thick glasses). She had seen how upset Sakura was about this whole thing. The Konoha kunoichi had kept quiet even when she was being dressed into the silk kimono. She didn't even care if she looked nice or not. Something was _definitely_ wrong.

"You know…" Karin said, trying to break the eerie silence. "You're strong."

Sakura froze the moment she heard that. Had she heard _correctly_? Did Karin just _comment_ her? She turned to glance at the red-head, trying to find that hint of sarcasm. No luck there.

"I've only been in the palace for less than a week, and I want out already." the girl said. "But _you_, on the other hand… You were _born_ there, and you lived there for the first _years_ of your life. That must have been hard for you."

Sakura saw no ill will in the ex-Oto nin's words and actually said something. "Yes… Yes, it was…" But then something even bigger struck her. "How did..? Does the rest of Team Hebi know..?"

Karin shook her head. "Can you pass me that hairpin?"

Sakura handed her the _Phoenix Welcoming the Sun_, and Karin examined the kunoichi's hairdo.

"Daijōbu, Madara has told only me." she told Sakura. "Sasuke doesn't know anything." she added, knowing perfectly well who the Konoha kunoichi was wondering most about.

Sakura nodded her head again. At the very least, the Uchiha wouldn't think she was keeping a secret from him until she wanted him to. She really didn't want him to think she was . . . well, like the elders.

"There we go," the glasses-wearing kunoichi said, sticking the hairpin into Sakura's hair. "A perfect porcelain doll…"

"Arigato, Karin-san." the cherry blossom said, smiling a bit.

"So . . . do you have a plan?" the red-head suddenly asked. "The palace is full of tricks. You never know who's on your side and who's on your enemy's. It'd be very hard for you if you're not prepared for the worst."

"Yeah, I know."—and suddenly, a beautiful idea popped into Sakura's mind—"In fact, I _do_ have a plan. I just need someone I can trust to be with me every step of the way."

"Well, I'll do everything I can to help you." the chakra-sensing ninja offered. "After all, you _did_ save my life five years ago. I still need to repay you for that."

"Nonsense," Sakura said, a smirk making its way onto her face. "All I'm asking for is your friendship and your loyalty."

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

All was quiet between the two groups. The only time they actually made contact was only during those small times they glared at each other. Yeah, it wasn't much, but Naruto thought he was actually making progress with his ex-teammate whether the Uchiha thought so or not. In fact, Naruto was so happy about that that he actually smiled which left everyone wondering if he had gone mad. However, after a little while more, he grew impatient and started moving about; his eyes always searching for his pink-haired friend.

In a few minutes more, Naruto finally had enough and was about to yell when he saw Sakura coming back. His eyes widened, and he laughed. "Oh, god! We should've brought Sai and his photographic memory!"

Ino also thought the same. "Forehead, how did _she_ get you to wear a kimono and do your hair when _I_ can't even do that?"

The cherry blossom was fuming. "You two are lucky you're my best friends…" she said through gritted teeth.

Suddenly, there was this blinding light.

"Kakashi-sensei!"—_flash_—"Where the Hell"—_flash_—"did that camera"—_flash_—"come from?"

"Well, you see, on the path of life-"

"LIAR!"

The jonin shrugged. "Oh, well, since you don't believe me…" The camera began to flash quicker than you could say ramen.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" _Flash_, _flash_, _flash_, _flash_, _flash_. "Naruto, help me!"

"Okay,"—the ramen-loving fool turned to his former sensei—"Kakashi, wait! I want to be in the pictures too! And make me some copies of those you already have!"

"NARUTO!"

"Oy, Sasuke, your ex-teammates are great!" Suigetsu laughed. "I don't know how you could leave them!"

Sasuke ignored the ex-Kiri nin's comment and continued watching the scene that unfolded in front of him. Apparently, neither Sakura nor Naruto had really changed in the years that had passed since he last saw them. And frankly, he didn't care . . . or so he kept telling himself.

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

"So where are we going, Sakura-chan?" Naruto had finally popped the question. "I mean, Tsunade didn't tell any of us, and you were the one who requested this mission-slash-vacation-slash-betrayal thing. You must have some idea of where we're going. And-"

"Shut up, Naruto." Sakura's voice was cold.

"But-"

"Use those two things on your face, dobe." Sasuke added.

"_Huh_?" But then Naruto finally saw it then—the back gates of the Imperial Palace. "We-we-we-we-we-we are going in _there_?" he asked, completely shocked out of his mind. When he had heard Sakura requested the mission, he had thought it was more along the lines of offering medical assistance to some otherworldly country, not going to the Imperial Palace!

"Gee, I don't know," Sakura said. "The gates are opening for us, aren't they?"

"Well, yeah, but-"

"Do us all a favor, Naruto, and be quiet." Ino said in place of the cherry blossom.

"But-"

"Naruto…" Sakura warned.

"Hai. But—_mh_-_mf_-_mn_!"

The stroll into the palace was a quiet one now that Naruto had finally silenced himself with the help of Kakashi's duct tape. But the moment Sakura took her first step within the palace grounds, she froze. She had never planned on stepping foot onto Imperial ground again. How could things change so much within three mere days?

The gates closed behind her, the slamming sound echoed in her mind. She looked back at the locked gates, the desire of being outside of the Imperial structure was greater than anything she had felt before.

"Your audience with the Empress and Fire Lord won't be until tonight," Madara said to her, snapping her out of her thoughts. "Until then, I've arranged for you to stay with Karin in the Imperial Household Bureau. I believe you have friends there."

"Hai," Sakura said. Then she glanced at her fellow Konoha shinobi. "But what about-"

"Sasuke will take care of them." the older Uchiha said, much to the dismay of the younger Uchiha.

But Sakura continued to worry about her friends. Not only was she to suffer the evil within the Imperial Palace but they, too, would suffer along with her.

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

"Head Bureau Chief," the maids all bowed to the woman in charge of all four of their departments.

"Tonight is the Empress's sixtieth birthday. All preparations have been made for the celebration tonight," Milly stated. "However, the Empress will go to the garden on the third day of next month to look at the flowers. It's still chilly in the spring. The Furnishings Department must prepare a hand warming pan lest the Empress will catch a cold."

"Hai," Nina replied as Inoue, Head of the Foods Department, handed Milly the folder containing their next product.

"I am sure the Empress will like this glass cup," the Bureau Chief said, glancing over its design.

"I thank you for the compliment, Bureau Chief," Inoue bowed.

"The Empress coughed in the past few days," Milly explained.

"Why don't we prepare the honey dew dumpling instead of the crystal cake?" Inoue suggested. "It's soothing for the throat. Let's also put a Persian date into the tea to make it sweet."

"You do that, Head Inoue."

"Hai."

"The Jewels Department does know how to please the Empress," Milly complimented as she looked over the design for the new hairpin. "You know that the Empress favors the cherry blossom pattern. Do not forget to give a lucky name to the hairpin."

"We have already decided upon the name," Rin, Head of the Jewels Department, said.

"Oh, what is it?"

"It shall be called _The Phoenix's Flowering Cherry_."

Milly thought about it for a moment. "The Empress has always favored the cherry blossom over any other kind of flower as it reminds the Empress of her beloved goddaughter. I believe the hairpin to be a wonderful idea. However, the Jewels Department must do their best as to not upset the Empress. Years may have passed after the Princess's disappearance, but the Empress still mourns for her goddaughter. Do not excel any further than this on the hairpin lest the Empress will unleash her fury on you."

"Hai," Rin said. "Thank you for your advice, Bureau Chief."

Another folder was handed to Milly.

"Our Embroideries Department is in charge of the seasonal attire in the palace," Shirley stated. "Now it's springtime; the flowers blossom. I think the design of the jacket is perfect for the Empress when she looks at the flowers."

"It seems that you need to put some birds there," Milly suggested.

"Yes, but we need to match the ornaments the Empress is going to wear." Shirley explained. "We've already asked the Jewels Department time and time again, but they still can't give us a definite answer."

"Now you know it is a cherry blossom," Milly stated. "Can you finish it in time?"

"We shall expedite the work," Shirley answered. "We won't fail you, Bureau Chief."

"Then get ready," Milly said. "Don't make a disgrace out of our bureau."

"Hai, Bureau Chief." the maids all bowed their heads.

"There is a new maid," Milly said, going on to another subject. "I want to assign her to one of the departments. Head General Uchiha has recommended her, but none of you are to show favor in her unless she does her work diligently. Right now I want to discuss where to put her. I've already told her to wait outside, so let's meet her now."

Karin showed the newbie in. And much to everyone's shock, they all could recognize her.

"Bureau Chief," Sakura bowed, her gentle voice did not match the one she used in Konoha when scolding her dobe of a teammate.

Milly nodded her head, impressed with the girl's manners. However, she could see the kunoichi's discomfort. "Lady Eulalie," she started; she used the girl's birth name, being one of the people who recognized her. "All of us are Imperial Maids in the palace. Whether condemned or not, we all work for the Fire Lord and the Empress. We are equal in status. So long as you are faithful, I won't treat you badly."

"I'm grateful for your teaching, Bureau Chief." Sakura said, bowing again.

"We heard your craftsmanship is very refined," Milly went on. "Allow the Department Heads to ask you a few questions before we decide which department we place you in."

"I'll do my best then," Sakura bowed again.

Rin was the first to ask her questions. She handed the folder to Karin who showed Sakura the hairpin's design.

"The theme for this hairpin is a large cherry blossom covered in dew with smaller flowers next to it. The Empress is going to wear it when she looks at the flowers." Rin explained. "To make the flowers' petals, we decided to take melted white gold and mix in a bit of red dye to give the flower its pink color. For the flowers' pistils, we decided to mold it into the hairpin then cover them with gold leaf. And lastly, for the dew, we decided to use differently shaped pearls."

Sakura examined the design. "Cherry blossoms are small, fragile things. The petals should be thin and light. The decision to make the pistils with gold leaves will match the design perfectly. However…" Sakura's voice trailed off.

"Lady Eulalie," a green-haired Head Deputy said. "Don't be afraid to talk. No matter if you are right or wrong, Head Rin will remember your advice."

"Feel free to speak," Rin seconded her deputy's words.

Sakura smiled a bit. "Since the cherry blossoms' petals will be light and thin, the size of the pearls would not match. They would overpower the lightness of the petals, and the pearls would take away the hairpin's main focus. It would be inappropriate. You need a very meticulous layout to balance the pin."

"What's your suggestion then?" Rin asked.

"You should use small diamonds for the dew," Sakura answered. "Diamonds may be hard, but they reflect light as if they were crystals. When light shines on them, they will really look like dew being touched by the day's first sunlight. And not only will it look realistic, diamonds are very light-weighted if small. They would match the petals much more better than any pearl could."

"Very nicely done, Lady Eulalie." Milly said. "Well, I guess that decides it. Lady Eulalie shall be assigned to the Jewels Department until further notice."

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

"I can't believe you are back, Eulalie!" the green-haired girl from before said, hugging her friend. "Is it a dream or is this really fate's hand at work?"

"C.C., I'm back for good." Sakura said. "You don't have to worry about me leaving again."

Sakura received another hug.

"Oh, I'm just really happy, Eulalie. It's been so long."

"Yes, it has been."

The two turned to see the Bureau Chief and the Heads of the four departments. "Bureau Chief, Head Rin, Head Fenette, Head Inoue, Head Einstein." the two bowed to each of the women.

"At ease." Milly said.

"Grateful," the two stood from their bows.

"Eulalie, how did you manage to survive?" Milly asked. "The outside world is dangerous, and you managed to live out of the influence of the Imperial Household? How can that be?"

"Bureau Chief, I had hoped you not ask me any questions." Sakura said. "But I came upon a quaint little village that has helped me throughout the years."

"And you've been there all this time?" Shirley asked.

"Hai."

"Which village?" Nina asked.

"Konohagakure."

At that name, Rin's eyes widened.

"How did you come back? No, _why_ did you come back? The palace life has nothing good to offer you."

"I know that perfectly well, Head Inoue, but my intentions will be revealed in time." Sakura answered.

"Why are all you maids here?" a harsh voice came from behind Sakura. "You should all be working! Shall I report this to Her Highness the Empress?"

Sakura turned around and bowed along with C.C. and the rest. "Guinevere Hidenka." But at the sound of the woman's name, Sakura could hardly believe her ears.

The consort scoffed. "Get back to work."

"Hai."

Guinevere was about to leave when she caught sight of the _Phoenix Welcoming the Sun _hairpin. "And you are..?" she asked Sakura.

"A new maid," Milly answered quickly.

Guinevere did not believe her. "_A maid_?" she asked. "How is it that a _maid_ has better jewelry than_ I_, the Fire Lord's Noble Consort?"

"My Lady," Rin said, defending the Konoha kunoichi. "The hairpin may look nice, but its story is unfitting for your status. The hairpin was made on an unlucky day and, as such, it has plagued the country with bad luck. This maid here is the only one lucky enough to pacify it."

Guinevere said nothing more on the subject and left. Sakura glared at the consort as she walked away. Even though the cherry blossom had not seen her cousin in more than a decade, the mutual dislike was still there.

"Guinevere as the Fire Lord's _Noble Consort_?" she asked. "How did _that_ happen?"

"Lady Eulalie, the story is uncertain to us maids." Milly explained. "If you want to know, you need to ask those of a higher position."

"A higher position, hm?" Sakura asked of no one. She knew just the person.

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

That night, Sasuke was having a nice cup of tea when suddenly . . . _BAM_! His door slammed opened, but he had expected this. After all, his teammates always loved to bother him whenever they could get a hold of him.

"Talk _now_," Sakura halfway commanded him. "How did _Guinevere_ become the Fire Lord's Noble Consort?"

"How would I know?" he asked, almost a bit too innocently.

"Because, every time _you're_ around, anything that involves women would be really complicated."

Sasuke pondered if he should tell the kunoichi or not but, seeing that she could knock down his whole room at that moment, he chose to. "I needed to get rid of the fangirl, but I couldn't kill her. There were too many people around, so I made sure the Fire Lord got a good look at her. He liked what he saw and married her."

"That's _it_?"

"Hn."

"And just exactly how many years ago did this happen?"

"Just a couple."

"_A couple_?"

"Hn…"

"I can't _believe_ this!" the cherry blossom huffed, sitting down on a nearby chair. "Guinevere's temper is the _worse_ than mine! Who knows how she's treated Euphemia!"

"I really wouldn't care less, but why do you care so much about that other Imperial Family?" the Uchiha asked. "Just being involved with them will get you on the Empress's bad side."

Sakura didn't answer her ex-teammate's question. She had already said too much, but then again she couldn't pass up the chance to tease him. "Did I just hear _correctly_?" she asked, standing up again and pointing a finger at the Uchiha. "Are _you_, Uchiha Sasuke, _afraid_ of the Empress?"

She laughed. "And all this time, I thought you were unable to feel _any_ emotion!"

"_Sakura_…" Sasuke glared at the kunoichi.

"Oh, come now, Sasuke! You know _why_ I believed that! You gave me every reason to-"

"Oh, what's this? A maid _alone_ with a man? Why, that's bad conduct."

Sakura turned around and bowed. "Guinevere Hidenka."

"You may be a new maid here, but I won't tolerate it if you try to seduce any of the officers."

Sasuke tried to resist the urge to roll his eyes, and Sakura tried not to laugh. _Please tell me I wasn't this blind when I was a genin! _she thought.

"My Lady, shouldn't you be at the Empress's birthday celebration?" Sakura asked. "If you had been there then you would not have mistaken-"

But Sakura was unable to finish her sentence. The Noble Consort slapped her across the face.

* * *

**Hidenka = [a term for addressing the consort of the prince]**

**Oto = Otogakure [as in the Sound Village]**

**OMG! Sakura was _slapped_! How will she take it? Find out in the next chapter! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Please review!**

**(Oh, and all the maids working in the palace are all characters from _Code Geass_.)**


	5. Chapter 5

-Team Yamato gets a mission which involves the Royal Family of the Land of Fire. However, they soon find out Team Hebi's there too. And just what is Sakura's relationship to Lady Cornelia and Lady Euphemia? WARNING: DARK SAKURA FANFIC AND INCLUDES CODE GEASS CHARACTERS-Based on Hong Kong drama 宫心计-

* * *

**Alright, the fifth chapter! This is so far my favorite chapter in the whole story! Get ready to see some Dark Sakura in this chapter! Please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Five

Sakura could hardly _believe_ what just occurred. Did her cousin just _slap_ her?

"You think this is _funny_?" Lady Guinevere asked, her rage very clear in her voice. "What you did could be found offensive! Every woman in the Imperial Household Bureau belongs to the Fire Lord! Knowing that, how could you try to _seduce_ someone?"

Sakura scoffed. "My Lady, you're mistaken. I did nothing of the sort."

"You dare lie to _me_?" Guinevere asked. "I saw you with my own two eyes, trying to play dirty tricks on Officer Uchiha!"

_I see she hasn't changed at all in ten years. Just exactly how screwed up are her eyes again? _Sakura asked her inner.

And this time, Sasuke rolled his eyes. In his opinion, all jealous fangirls should just die! They were always more annoying than Sakura! And that's saying something.

"You're just like that green-haired bitch!"

At the description of her friend, Sakura saw red. Sasuke noticed her hands rolling into shaking fists.

"All of you girls with strange colored hair all act so sluttishly! I'll tell you what! No matter what happens, I'll make sure both you and her will suffer! I-"

This time, Sakura slapped her, surprising the Uchiha.

"You dare _slap_ me?" Guinevere asked, completely appalled; tears in her eyes.

"Yes, I did! And I'll do it again if I have to! Don't _ever_ think you can be so proud!" Sakura yelled, her emerald eyes wide with rage. "You may be the Fire Lord's Noble Consort, but you're not my master nor are you entitled to say such things!"

Guinevere raised her hand to slap Sakura once more, but the kunoichi caught the consort's hand and slapped the woman once again.

This time, Guinevere was left speechless. "I'll . . . I'll go tell the Empress!" the Noble Consort cried.

"Fine! Go get the Empress!" Sakura yelled; again, Sasuke was shocked though he didn't let it show. "But even if you manage to get both her and the Fire Lord involved, it'll do you no good! I'll still be the one with the last laugh!"

And at that point, Guinevere ran out of the room.

Sakura would've cared less about the consort. She didn't even do anything when Guinevere ran out. She just caressed her swollen cheek. The Noble Consort really was spoiled. Sakura hadn't even hit her as hard as the consort did to her, and yet Guinevere ran out crying like there was no tomorrow. It would be easy getting rid of the damn woman.

"Let me see," the Uchiha suddenly said.

Sakura shook her head. Reality was just a fleeting thing to her right now.

The Uchiha put his hand under her chin and turned her face so that he could have a better look at her cheek. "God, it's so red. Exactly how hard did she hit you?"

"It didn't hurt, really."

"You're so _annoying_…" Sasuke sighed. "You're crying, and yet you say it _doesn't_ hurt?"

Sakura was a bit shocked by that. Was she crying? She didn't notice.

"You know, nothing good is going to happen to you now. The Fire Lord is sure to back her up."

"It doesn't matter. The Empress won't allow it."

"And how do you know _that_?"

"Tell me where Karin is," Sakura said, smirking, as a plan came to her. "And then you can come and see for yourself."

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

In the Imperial Hall, the festivities were taking place. Before, it was a small magic show. The Empress had enjoyed it. The Fire Lord sat next to her, the shinobi including the ones from Konoha (under the guise of being newly hired guards) were against the wall next to Schneizel, and Lady Cornelia and her family sat against the wall to Villetta's other side. Luckily, the Empress was in a good mood or she'd make another scene against Cornelia. The next act was about to start when Lady Guinevere came running in.

"Your Highness, Your Majesty!" she cried, her tears covered her face. "You must help me!"

"Lady Guinevere, you _dare_ interrupt the Empress's birthday celebration?" the Madara fumed.

"General, please wait." Cornelia said, wondering why Guinevere was crying. "Please allow Her Highness to explain."

"What has happened, Lady Guinevere?" Villetta asked of her granddaughter-in-law.

"Someone has dared to slap me!" the consort said.

"_What_?" Schneizel asked, his anger directed at the offender. "Who has done so?"

"It was the new maid!" Guinevere cried. "She slapped me not only once but _twice_!"

"Let me see." The Fire Lord walked over to his consort and saw for himself her swollen face. "Bring that maid in here at once!" he yelled. "I want her _dead_! Bring her in this instance!"

"There's no need to," Sakura's voice came from the doorway. "I'm already here."

The Konoha shinobi's eyes widened. Why was Sakura acting so recklessly? Didn't she know she could get _killed_ for just insulting the Fire Lord?

Sasuke soon joined them. Karin followed shortly afterwards, her hand covered the side of her neck.

"Hey, Teme, what's going on?" Naruto whispered, noticing Karin's wound.

"Hn… Just watch."

Naruto shrugged off Sasuke's answer, worried for his teammate. He turned to the Empress about to beg for her forgiveness in place of his teammate, but he froze once he saw the Empress's expression. Her eyes were wide and watery. And so were those of the people in Cornelia's family.

"Bitch! How _dare_ you slap my consort?" Schneizel yelled. "I'll have you whipped!"

"You dare speak to me like that?" Sakura asked, equally as angry. "Exactly what authority do you have over me?"

"BITCH! Exactly who do you think you are? I'll wipe that smug look off your face! Guards, I want her _dead_! Kill her!"

"You dare it?" The Empress stood from her seat.

"Anyone who does so will evoke the late Lady Marianne's spirit!" Cornelia had also stood from her seat.

Now everyone who _wasn't_ in Cornelia's family was just plainly confused. Why were the Empress and Lady Cornelia protecting Sakura when she had just _slapped_ the Fire Lord's Noble Consort, insulting the Imperial Family? The answer they got really shocked them.

Euphemia whose tears ran down her face hurried to the kunoichi's side. "_Eulalie_..?" she asked. "Eulalie-oneesama? Is it _really_ you?"

"Imoto-san… Yurushi te kudasai," Sakura said, taking her sister's hands. "I've been gone for so long… Can you forgive me for not coming back?"

But all Euphemia did was throw her arms around her elder sister, crying. "Oneesama! Oneesama! Anata ga modotte! Watashi hashibaraku matta! Anata ga modotte… Anata ga modotte!"

It wasn't long before Sakura's tears had started to come. "Anata wo konna ni mata sete, sumimasen, Euphy."—she turned to face her crippled sister who had also begun to weep—"And Nunnally, too… I'm so sorry you had to worry for so long…"

"Yay!" Lelouch cheered, causing the two sisters to stop their constant crying and turn to him. "Sister Eulalie is back! My family is whole again! The Empress must be really lucky! I say, three cheers to the Empress!"—he picked up his wine cup—"May she live a long life!"

"You guys are just making up excuses!" Guinevere suddenly yelled. "No matter who she is, the bitch has committed a crime! As the laws state,"—she pointed at Sakura whom Euphemia had thrown into a protective embrace—"she must be punished!"

"Calm down, Lady Guinevere!" the Empress spoke now, her tone harsh and cold. "Just how are you entitled to yell in here? Not only that, how _dare_ you speak of punishing another member of the Imperial Family?"

"Kōgō Heika…" Guinevere was quiet. Why was the Empress scolding her?

"I won't jump to a conclusion based on a one-sided story," Villetta said. "However, if Lady Eulalie is really guilty then I won't show her any mercy either."

Sasuke's worry, whether he'd admit/show it or not, doubled increasingly.

"Lady Eulalie," the Empress said, gesturing to her side. "Come here."

Sakura obeyed, but Euphemia was not one to hide her worry. She wouldn't release her tight hold on her sister. It was only when Sakura reassured her, squeezing her hand, that she'd let go. The kunoichi walked over to the Empress and got on her knees.

"Kōgō Heika…" she said, her voice sounded as if she were still crying.

"At ease…"

"I daren't, Your Highness."

"You _daren't_?" the Fire Lord scoffed. "But you dare _hit_ my consort!"

Villetta put up a hand as to silence her grandson, but she spoke to Eulalie. "Eulalie, I will find out what happened for sure," she comforted the girl. "However, whether or not you were wrong, you are my goddaughter."

That last word shocked even Madara, Lady Guinevere, and the Fire Lord. They had not known it was _Sakura_, or rather _Eulalie_, who held that position close to the Empress's heart—why, anybody who was anybody in the palace knew that the Empress's goddaughter was more important to the autocrat than even her own son, the late Fire Lord.

"I will not treat you badly," the Empress went on, much to the console of the Konoha nin, "nor will I punish you so severely, so please get up."

"Hai, Kōgō Heika…"

But once the Empress saw Sakura's swollen face, her eyes immediately widened. "What's happened? Why is your face so red? Someone dare _hit_ you?" The anger was clear in her voice. "Who was it?"

". . . It was Lady Guinevere," Sakura answered, trying to hold back tears. "We got into an argument before coming here . . . and she hit me _repeatedly_…"

Naruto's hands rolled into fists, Lee was ready to scream, Kakashi stopped reading his Icha-Icha book, and Tenten and Ino were ready to claw out Guinevere's eyes.

"That isn't true!" the consort screamed. "I only slapped her _once_! She's the one who hit me more than twice!"

"I did commit that crime," Sakura said, her voice breaking up. "But only because Lady Guinevere hit me first. I was only trying to defend myself… I know I was wrong. Will Your Highness please punish me?" Sakura got on her knees again.

"What are you doing?" the Fire Lord asked, his fury evident. "You _pretend_ to be pitiful so as to win my grandmother's sympathy? You dare cry? Lady Guinevere should be the one who's crying!"

"If I remember correctly, you and your cousin got along so well when you still used to live in the palace." Villetta stated, ignoring her grandson's words. "Why did Lady Guinevere slap you so many times?"

"I didn't, Your Highness." Guinevere argued, furious that her grandmother-in-law didn't believe her. "_She's_ the one who slapped _me_ repeatedly."

"I'm asking Lady Eulalie," the Empress snapped, her tone cold and uncaring; she glared at the Noble Consort. "Not _you_."

"Please don't ask any further, Your Highness…" Sakura pleaded, her tears flowing out of her eyes. "I know I was wrong. Please punish me!"

"I will decide to punish you _after_ I find out what really happened," the Empress said. "Were there any witnesses?"

"Hai, Kōgō Heika," Karin spoke now. She walked to Sakura's side and did the same—she got on her knees. But everyone was still able to see her neck injury.

"You, how did you get hurt?" Villetta asked.

"I . . ." But Karin seemed almost frightened to speak.

"I'm here," the Empress said. "Don't be afraid to talk."

"H-Hai… Just now, I was helping Lady Eulalie prepare to show herself in front of the Imperial Families after a decade of not being able to see you all," Karin started to say. "I was delivering her dress when I heard Lady Guinevere yell at her. She told Lady Eulalie that . . . she may be a master on the outside, but inside she was actually a . . . a damn _maid_. Lady Eulalie couldn't hold back her tears, but Lady Guinevere said that she was _pretending_, and then . . . she _slapped_ Lady Eulalie several of times…"

"You twisted the fact!" the consort yelled.

"It's my fault," Sakura said once more. "I shouldn't have slapped Lady Guinevere."

"You're still _pretending_?" the consort screamed.

But Villetta wouldn't hear anymore, glaring at her granddaughter-in-law. She got off of her throne and helped her goddaughter up. Karin stood as well.

"What happened afterwards?" the Empress asked in a soft voice.

"Since no one tried to stop Lady Guinevere, I tried to pull Lady Eulalie away," Karin explained. "But then . . . Lady Guinevere beat me up, too."

"I couldn't control myself after that, Your Highness. I . . . when I was in Konoha, I learned that whoever broke the rules was scum…" Sakura added. "But whoever abandons their comrades is even worse. I couldn't tolerate Karin, the only one who's helped me in the palace, being hit . . . so I ended up arguing with Lady Guinevere. I got so mad that I hit her back. I know I was wrong…"

"YOU'RE _LYING_!" Guinevere shrieked. "Just now, none of that even happened! I slapped you only _once_! You're the one who tried to beat me up! How dare you tell the Empress that _I_ was the one who tried to kill you!" She was about to walk over to Sakura, her hand raised, when the Fire Lord grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"Lady Guinevere, don't be so rude!" he said.

"But she _did_ hit me!" Guinevere yelled. "There were other witnesses besides this damn maid! Officer Uchiha and my maid were there, too!"

All of the Konoha nin turned to Sasuke who had a glare on his face that said, "Don't ask."

But it was a bit too late. The Empress asked him for his side of the story.

He sighed but glanced over at Sakura whose emerald eyes pleaded with him. In the end, he gave in to her. "Whatever the maid said is true. Lady Guinevere was the one who started the fight. Sak-I mean, Lady Eulalie was only trying to defend herself and the maid."

"Kōgō Heika!" the maid who served Lady Guinevere spoke up, walking into the room. "I saw everything from the doorway. It's true that Lady Guinevere started the fight, but she only hit Lady Eulalie once. She didn't even recognize Her Ladyship until now."

"Rakshata . . . why are you lying about it?" Sakura asked in tears.

"Lady Eulalie suddenly slapped Lady Guinevere, and the Noble Consort left in a rage." the maid finished. "The red-haired maid and Officer Uchiha lied."

"Why do you smear me and the officer?" Sakura asked of the servant.

"I just told the truth."

"_LIAR_!" Sakura exclaimed. "I know you work for Lady Guinevere, but . . . how many extra money packages did you receive from her? How many gifts..? You're telling the truth? I saw you wearing a piece of expensive jade before. An ordinary Imperial Maid wouldn't be able to afford such a thing."

The maid's eyes were full of fear now. She turned to Guinevere for help.

"If Your Highness doesn't believe it," Sakura continued speaking to her godmother, "You can send someone to search Rakshata's bedroom. I'm sure you can find so many things to prove that she's been bribed. She's untrustworthy."

The Empress faced the maid. "Is what Lady Eulalie true?"

The maid quickly got on her knees. "I'm sorry, Your Highness! I know I was wrong!"

"Obaasan," the Fire Lord said, "Even if Lady Guinevere gave some rewards to a mere maid in exchange for some news, it's no big deal. You can't say she's smeared Lady Eulalie because of that."

"You really are so wicked, Lord Schneizel…" Sakura said, shaking her head while glaring at the Fire Lord. "I was sent to marry the prince of the Land of Lightning. However . . . I couldn't complete that task because of an accident on the way there," she explained. "People in the palace like you look down at me because of that; I bet they would even try to frame me and slap me . . . but I still have to give them my gratitude…"

Cornelia was in tears now, and Lelouch couldn't bear to look at his sister. He couldn't even protect her back then…

But Villetta had heard enough. She glared at the Noble Consort.

"Before Lady Eulalie had to leave, she learned how to sew and knit from the Head of the Embroideries Department for days because she wanted to make you a handkerchief to show her goodwill," the Empress explained to Lady Guinevere. "You didn't even appreciate it; you even picked on her. I'm not blind to it! When you liked the same thing as her, Lady Eulalie made concession for you and allowed you to have what you wanted! She had thought a painting wasn't good enough, not because she didn't look good in it but because she had thought the painter had failed to paint your elegance! She's done so much for you, but you didn't appreciate it at all!"

Lady Guinevere tried to speak, but the Empress wouldn't allow it.

"If people say you bully Lady Eulalie, I believe it's possible." Villetta went on. "But if you say Lady Eulalie bullies _you_, I will _never_ believe it!"

"Obaasan, Lady Eulalie has admitted that she indeed hit Lady Guinevere." the Fire Lord said, trying to defend his consort. "According to the palace laws, the offender must be punished. Your Highness, you mustn't protect her. You must enforce and uphold the laws!"

"YOU _DARE_ SPEAK OF PUNISHING LADY EULALIE?" the Empress yelled at her grandson.

"Daibo, please don't get mad." Sakura said, but the Empress silenced her.

"She is your uncle's sister which makes her your _aunt_!" Villetta continued, pointing at the cherry blossom. "Not only that, but she is also my goddaughter which makes her your _father's_ sister! She is more your aunt than anybody else! You _married_ Lady Guinevere which makes Lady Eulalie _her_ aunt as well! I don't care who's right or wrong! If Lady Eulalie decides to punish Lady Guinevere then she's allowed to do so! But if Lady Guinevere slaps her, I won't allow it!"

"But-"

"I don't want to hear anymore of this! I don't want this to ever happen again!" Villetta yelled. "Lady Guinevere, go back to your room! I'll decide your punishment later! As for the celebration, cancel it! I don't want to stay here any longer!"

With that, the Empress left the room; the Fire Lord followed after her. But Lady Guinevere continued to glare at Sakura even as Tenten and Ino ran to her side to check on their friend. But of course, Sakura saw Guinevere's fierce glance. And when she did, she smiled wickedly. _Bitch, I told you I'd get the last laugh…_

Meanwhile, Madara just watched the kunoichi. He was a bit worried now. Before, he had thought the girl had absolutely no power in the palace and that she'd be a key part of his plan to rid himself of the Empress and Fire Lord, but now . . . he needed a way to get the girl back on track.

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

"My darling…" Cornelia cried, stroking Sakura's hand. "My darling… I can't believe you're back… How did you manage to survive?"

"Obasan, please don't ask that." Sakura said. "I had many good friends, and they took care of me… I'm so grateful to them…"

Cornelia nodded her head. "You must tell me who they are so that I can thank them personally…"

"Obasan…"

"When I thought you were gone forever, I was so upset…" Cornelia cried. "I had just lost my sister, your mother… I couldn't bear to live with that fact… I grew so ill after you disappeared… I was so upset… But now . . . you're _back_! I'm so happy, I-"

"Obasan, stop saying so many sad things…" Lelouch said. "It's making _me_ cry…"

The small family laughed.

"Oniisan, what are you planning on doing now?" Sakura asked. "Surely, the Fire Lord-"

"Eulalie, I won't have you worrying about the palace matters on your first day back." Lelouch explained. "Once you're settled in then we'll see about everything else."

Sakura smiled. He still hadn't changed.

The cherry blossom faced her twin. "Euphemia, may I stay in your room tonight?"

"Sure, why not?" the princess replied. "I was going to ask the same of you."

The sisters giggled.

"Hey, what about me?" Nunnally asked. "Why aren't you two including your younger sister?"

"Well, you stay in my room anyway." Euphemia stated. "Why should I ask you when I know you'll already _be_ there?"

"Hey, that's a bit mean, you know!"

The family laughed again.

At that moment, however, Sakura felt a familiar presence. "_Anoo_ . . . can you all step out?" she asked. "I'm a bit tired, and I want to bathe before calling it a night."

"Alright, Eulalie, I'll see you in the morning." Cornelia said, kissing her niece on the cheek.

Sakura nodded her head. Lelouch did the same as her aunt.

"Don't forget about our girls' night, Oneesama." Nunnally reminded her.

"Okay, I won't." Sakura kissed her younger sisters on the cheek.

And in a few minutes, her family was out of her room. But she was cautious. She glanced out of her door and, when the coast was clear, she locked her room. And then she took out a small pouch and handed it to Karin.

The redhead bowed, taking the money. "Thank you for the reward, My Lady."

"You've earned it." the cherry blossom said, smiling.

"Your Ladyship is so nice to me," Karin clarified. "Of course, I must return the favor by serving you diligently."

"It's too bad that you had to suffer that injury."

"It's only a _minor_ injury," Karin said, caressing her bandaged neck. "However, I did feel bad when I had to hit your face so hard."

"It doesn't matter…" Sakura said, stroking her cheek. Even if she did had to make concession and suffer a stinging, she was still pleased with the outcome at the celebration. "When we were kids, Guinevere was so spoiled. She always bullied me because the Empress had always favored me. I promised I'd get her back one day, and now I can."

"You've put up with her until the right moment came," Karin said. "She really isn't your match at all."

"I got to say that I was pretty surprised when I learned that she was the Noble Consort, but she's so stupid… She really can't match me. I pretend to please and flatter her in front of people so that everyone thinks I'm being bullied by her." Sakura chuckled. "Today, when Guinevere said I slapped her, _no one _believed her. You can't _imagine_ the joy I felt when I saw how frustrated she was."

"Your Ladyship is so clever. You know what to do and at the right time. Even your plans are flexible enough so that, when a small problem comes up, you can do something about it without making such a big hole in such a flawless arrangement. In the future, I'm sure you can assist the Empress in managing the palace but, now that you're reinstated into the Imperial Family, I bet you need someone to serve you, right?"

"You want to work for me?" Sakura asked. "But your job in the Imperial Household Bureau is already quite good."

"It doesn't matter," Karin explained. "You told me once that you needed someone who you could trust to help you. Well, I'm not going to abandon you, so please allow me to stay with you."

Sakura thought about it for a moment then nodded her head. "Fine then. You'll start working as my maid from tomorrow onward."

"Arigato." Karin bowed her head.

Suddenly, Sakura's eyes shifted to a corner of the room. "Whoever's there, come out _now_!"

The silver-haired jonin jumped through the window and laughed nervously. "My, your senses have improved. I've got to be more careful around you, Sakura."

"Cut to the chase, Kakashi." Sakura said, smiling at his little joke. "I know you didn't just come here to tease me. Now . . . what is this about?"

"You can stop pretending, Sakura. I _know_ you lied to the Empress. I saw what _really_ happened. I just can't believe you got _Sasuke_ to lie for you, and I can't believe you got the Empress to _actually_ believe you."

"Of course, the Empress believed me." Sakura said, a bit smugly. "After all, I'm her beloved goddaughter. If anything were to happen to me, she'd back me up, no matter who she's up against."

"But, still, about Lady Guinevere-"

"If she wants to compete with me then bring it on. I'll slap her back again twice as hard, and then we'll see who really has the last laugh."

* * *

**Anata ga modotte = you've returned**

**Anata wo konna ni mata sete, sumimasen = I'm sorry I've kept you waiting for so long**

**Daibo =Godmother**

**Obaasan = Grandmother**

**Watashi hashibaraku matta = I've waited for a long time**

**Yurushi te kudasai = please forgive me**

**Yeah, this chapter's done! Whoa! I wrote a lot! Well, anyway, I'm going to take a small little break from this story—I'll take about ten days off to work on my other fanfics. While I'm doing that, I hope you guys continue to support me and read my other stories! Thank you and please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

-Team Yamato gets a mission which involves the Royal Family of the Land of Fire. However, they soon find out Team Hebi's there too. And just what is Sakura's relationship to Lady Cornelia and Lady Euphemia? WARNING: DARK SAKURA FANFIC AND INCLUDES CODE GEASS CHARACTERS-Based on Hong Kong drama 宫心计-

* * *

**Yay, I finally got a new chapter into this fanfic! Sorry for the wait, peoples, but I had a whole ton of things to do, and my computer broke down, so that was a _major_ setback! Sorry! This chapter I think is really short, but it should be enough to keep you guys busy a bit! Sorry, you guys, but I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Six

"Okaasan, I'm sorry I haven't visited you in a long while." Sakura said, the incense in her hands. She bowed. "I haven't been able to return home in a long time." She bowed again. "But I hope you'll give me your blessings to help me succeed in my plan." She bowed once more before handing the sticks to Karin who placed them in the offering pot.

As she stared at her mother's picture, a tear made its way down her face. It had been so long since her mother's execution, but she could still remind that lifeless look in her mother's eyes when her body fell.

She caressed the hairpin in her hair. It had brought bad luck on the people who had worn it before, but her mother had been the one who made it. Surely, it would bring her luck.

"I knew you'd be here."

"Head General Uchiha." The two women bowed to him. Even though they did want to, they still had to follow the Palace procedures.

"I'm sorry I haven't checked in to see how you are doing, Lady Eulalie, but I was busy with many things."

"I understand," Sakura said, trying to keep the smile on her face. But really, she just wanted him to leave. In fact, what he had just said was a lie. She knew he had Sasuke checking on her. So what was he planning now?

"What brings you here today, General Uchiha?"

"I just wanted to remind you to keep up your end of the bargain."

"_Excuse me_?" Sakura almost scoffed. Who did he think he was talking to?

"I know about the hardships you went through, and I know how you were violated. Lady Guinevere has always hated you, has always bullied you. She even went as far as slapping you. Of course, she was wrong in doing so, and she got what she deserved. However, you weren't so meek either. You fought back and exposed her conduct with a trick. I know very well how you two tricked each other. Obviously, Lady Guinevere wasn't your match at all. However, I worry now as to how you'll be able to help in my plans."

Sakura's hands rolled into fists, and she took a deep breath, closing her eyes. "Please don't worry so," she faced the warlord—an innocent façade on, and an easy smile on her face. "I was only giving Guinevere what could only be called an overdue lesson. No matter what I'm doing, of course, I have to stick in a small bit of fun or else things would really be tedious. Don't you think, General?"

Madara nodded his head. "That's very true, but don't let it carry on too far. I worry for your well-being. The palace can be a very dangerous place at times." And then he just walked away.

And as he walked away, Sakura glared at his back. She knew there was more to it than what he had just said. He was threatening her, she knew that much. How _dare_ he speak to her like that! Her hands rolled back into fists. If this had been outside the palace, she would've socked him right there and then.

"Who does he think he is? Talking to you like that?" Karin sneered. "My Lady, perhaps you should take advantage of your position. The Empress is on your side. If you were to tell her about this then—"

"It's not that easy…" Sakura explained. "Yes, the Empress is on my side, but Madara has the manpower to overthrow the Imperial Family. If I want my plan to work, I need his plan to succeed first."

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

As C.C. sew the pattern onto the cloth of silk, she couldn't help but begin to think. It had been Eulalie's birthday only a few days ago, and she hadn't given her a present yet. She eyed the materials on her work desk. A dress wouldn't work that nicely. Eulalie had many dresses already… And then an idea hit her. She would give Eulalie a necklace. That would work perfectly. After all, Eulalie needed something to go along with her _Phoenix Welcoming the Sun _hairpin.

"So it's only _you_ in here?"

C.C. stood from her seat. "Hidenka…" she bowed.

"At ease."

"What brings you here, Lady Guinevere?"

"I wanted to speak to Head Rin and Head Shirley, but it looks like they're not here. Maid, I want you to do something for me."

"Anything you wish for, Hidenka."

Guinevere handed two red pouches to her. "The red packets are for Head Rin and Head Shirley. Tell them not to make any dresses or jewelry for Lady Eulalie."

Though C.C. disagreed and disliked the idea, she had no choice but to stay quiet and bow her head. "Hai, Hidenka…" And once Guinevere left, C.C. threw the red packets to the ground. She didn't care. She was making a birthday present for her friend, and that was final.

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

"_Wow_! That's a lot of food!"

Sakura giggled at the blonde's antics. "Well, I'm not sure how it'll taste compared to Ichiraku's ramen but dig in, everyone."

"Itadakimasu!"

"Hey, Forehead, what gives?" Ino asked. "We don't see much of you for the past week, and now you're throwing us a _banquet_? Just what are you planning?"

Sakura giggled. "Don't look into it too much, Ino-chan."

"But you _must_ have a reason for doing this," Tenten said. "I'd sure like to hear it."

"It's nothing, really. I just thought I treat you guys to something since I haven't been able to pay much attention to you guys in the past week." Sakura explained. "_What_? Don't you guys like the food?"

"Love it _so much_," Kakashi answered, stuffing himself with his favorite dish.

"This food is of excellent quality!" Lee exclaimed. "I will force myself to finish it all!"

Sakura giggled again. "It's good to see that you guys are enjoying it."

Karin walked into the room then. "Lady Eulalie, the Head of the Jewels Department wants to speak to you."

"Oh, she does? Send her in then."

"Hai." Karin bowed and then left.

Ino and Naruto started laughing then.

"_What_?" Sakura asked. "What is it?"

"I just can't get used to the fact that you're _royalty_, Sakura-chan—oh, I mean, _Princess_ Eulalie!"

"Yeah, Forehead, and the fact that Karin's your _maid_!" Ino almost choked on her rice. "I can't believe it!"

"Keep it down, Ino." Sakura said as she heard footsteps coming back into the room.

"Lady Eulalie," the department head bowed.

"At ease."

"I'm grateful, My Lady."

But when Kakashi caught sight of the woman's face, his hands went limp, and his chopsticks slid out of his hands. He could hardly believe his eyes. Was he dreaming or was he seeing a ghost? "R-R-_Rin_?"

At the sound of her name, the department head looked up, and her eyes widened. "Ka-_Kakashi-kun_?"

And as the two adults just stared at each other, the youngsters just glanced at each other and exchanged looks.

"_Anoo_ . . . do you two know each other?" It was Naruto who broke the awkward silence.

"She . . . she was on my genin team," Kakashi answered. "I thought . . . I thought you were _dead_." He spoke to Rin.

"I had almost died on that last mission we took," she said. "Luckily, the royal household was nice enough to take me in."

"Head Rin, I didn't know your home village was Konoha. If I had then maybe I would've spoken up earlier." Sakura said.

"It's alright. I didn't say anything about it to you. It's not your fault you didn't know." Rin said.

"I just . . . I just can't _believe_ you're still alive," Kakashi said, still shell-shocked. "We have so much to do, so much to catch up on. How have you been?"

"Just fine…"

"Perhaps we should save this conversation for another time.. Head Rin, you wanted to speak with me?" Sakura asked.

"Ah, yes. I'm afraid Lady Guinevere has forbidden the Jewels Department and the Embroideries Department from making things for you."

"_What_?" the Konoha nin almost jumped out of their seats.

"Calm down, you guys," Sakura said. "Head Rin, when did this happen?"

"This afternoon, My Lady. But of course, if you don't want us to listen to her orders, we can—"

Sakura shook her head. "No, the Empress had given me much. I have enough things already. I don't need Guinevere punishing the Imperial Household Bureau."

"Understood," Rin bowed. "Then I'll be leaving then." She gave one last glance at Kakashi. _He hasn't changed a bit. He's still wearing that face mask, I see._

And once Rin left, that's when the conversation started.

"I can't _believe_ that bitch!" Tenten said. "How could she do that?"

"She's a wicked person!" Ino exclaimed. "I'd kick her in the face if I could! Someone _needs_ to teach her a lesson!"

"She is a very unyouthful person!" (Guess who said this?) "If I could, I would have her reflect on everything she has done wrong and make her read them out loud to the Imperial Court!"

"_Minna-san_!" Sakura said, her voice raised. "Lady Guinevere is the Noble Consort. You can't speak about her like that. If she has done something then let her have her way. If not then she will be very insufferable."

"But _Sakura-chan_!" Naruto whined. "She—"

"Enough already," Sakura kept calm. "I invited you guys here to enjoy a nice dinner. I intend to still do that, so just eat. I'll deal with Guinevere when the time has come." And she stood from her seat, and Karin followed her out.

"My Lady, what are you going to do?" the redhead asked once they were in Sakura's room. "Surely, you're not going to let Guinevere have her way with this."

"Of course not," Sakura replied, sitting down. "I've worked so hard this past week. I'm _not_ going to let her win. You know how quiet she's been these past few days. I just need _something_ to get her reprimanded by the Empress once more. Once that happens, she won't _ever_ mess with me again!"

_Knock! Knock!_

The two jumped. If it had been someone from the Imperial Family at the door, it would've meant trouble. That would've been just horrible. Karin glanced at Sakura, unsure of what to do. Sakura just nodded her head, and the redhead went to open the door.

"_C.C._?" Sakura asked. "What are you doing here at this time?"

"Well . . . it was your birthday a few days ago, but I had nothing for the occasion." the maid explained. She took a piece of cloth out of her pocket and handed it to Sakura. "I'm here to make up for that."

The kunoichi took the present and unwrapped the item. "Oh, it's so beautiful, C.C.! It's so light and delicate… Your handiwork has gotten so much better in the past years… I love it so much!" she exclaimed, glancing over the silver necklace. "But I thought Lady Guinevere had forbidden the departments to—"

"You're my good friend, Eulalie. If someone tells me not to do something for you, of course, I won't listen."

"Thank you so much, C.C.!" Sakura hugged her friend. "You really are my good friend… I'll _always_ treasure this gift, no matter what!" _And it'll give me a chance to get back at Guinevere…_

✿｡.:***The next day***:.｡✿

As C.C. walked through the courtyard, Euphemia and Lelouch spotted her and walked over to her.

"Prince Lelouch, Princess Euphemia…" she bowed to each of them.

"At ease," Euphemia smiled as she helped the maid up.

"Is there something you needed to speak to the Department Heads about?"

"No, we wanted to speak to you." Euphemia explained.

"Yeah, we saw the necklace you made for Sister Eulalie!" Lelouch exclaimed. "It's so beautiful! Just like you!"

C.C. almost blushed. For the prince to comment her like that…

"We wanted to thank you for being so kind to her," Euphemia continued. She and Lelouch were about to bow to her, but C.C. stopped them.

"My Lord, My lady, you don't need to do so." C.C. quickly said. "I only did so because it was Lady Eulalie's birthday not too long ago. I wanted to do something for her since she's my good friend."

"You really are such a wonderful person…" Euphemia said. "You made my sister a necklace despite Lady Guinevere's orders. We're honored for our dear sister to have a friend like you."

C.C. could feel her cheeks turning red.

"Oh, C.C., there you are!"

"Head Shirley…" C.C. bowed.

Shirley bowed to Lelouch and Euphemia before continuing. "The Bureau Chief wants to see you, C.C.."

"Is it a meeting for all four departments?"

"No," Shirley answered. "Besides from the Department Heads, she just wants to see you."

"_Oh_? I wonder why…" She and Shirley bowed to the two siblings. "It was nice talking to you two." And then the maids left.

"Oniisama, I'm worried…"

"I am, too…" Lelouch said, his stupid act dropped. "Do you think Lady Guinevere has found out about Eulalie's necklace?"

Euphemia's eyes widened. "What do we do if she has?"

"We tell, Eulalie, of course. If this goes all the way up to the Empress, only _she_ can prevent C.C. from being hurt."

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

As C.C. walked into the room with the other maids, the first thing she noticed was Lady Guinevere's angry face. She almost froze on spot when she saw the Noble Consort's scowl.

"Hidenka," the maids bowed to the Noble Consort.

"I've already given red packets to the Jewels Department," Guinevere said. "I specifically prohibited you guys from helping Lady Eulalie. How _dare_ you guys make her a necklace! Did you think what I said was _crap_?"

"My Lady, we—"

"Be quiet!" Guinevere cut Milly off. The Consort stood form her seat and walked over to the maids, pacing around them. "I know Lady Eulalie had received a new necklace. One that's even prettier than anything you've ever made for me, the Noble Consort!"—she pointed at C.C.—"You damn witch! You're the one who made it for her! How _dare_ you disobey my orders!"

"My Lady, C.C. doesn't even know how to make necklaces," Shirley said. "She—"

"YOU STOP TALKING! I _know_ it was her!"

C.C. would've shrunk if she could.

"Do you think what I say to you was crap?" the Noble Consort asked. "Do you even _know_ who I _am_?" And with that said, she slapped C.C. across the face.

The maids' eyes all widened at the sight.

"Guards, drag her out and chop off her hands!"

"My Lady," Milly said, "If someone in the Imperial Household Bureau has made a mistake, I'll deal with her _after_ it's been confirmed."

"The Bureau Chief is in charge of the four departments," Rin explained. "Your Ladyship doesn't need to be bothered."

"The Imperial Household Bureau is directly under the Empress's jurisdiction," Shirley added. "We'll make a report to her if anything happens."

The Imperial Consort scoffed. "So I don't even have the authority to punish a damn _maid_?"

"My Lady… All the promotions, demotions, awards, and punishments in the Imperial Household Bureau are decided by the Empress." Milly explained, "If you want to punish the maid C.C. then you'll have to wait until the Empress has made her decision."

"Fine," Guinevere said. "Let's go see the Empress then."

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

"What's so urgent that you need to see me right away?" Villetta asked; she seemed to be in a good mood. Perhaps maybe C.C.'s punishment wouldn't be so harsh…

"Your Highness has ordered that there must be discipline in the Imperial Household Bureau. The four departments have their respective duties. They mustn't cross the line." Guinevere explained. "But just now . . . I found out that maid C.C. of the Embroideries Department has crossed that line. She didn't just work on sewing and knitting, but she has also made a necklace in private."

"Do you mean Lady Eulalie's _Dancing Firefly _necklace?"

"Here comes Lady Eulalie!" the entrance guard announced.

As Sakura came into the room, the maids all bowed to her. She gave them a slight nod, indicating that they could stand.

"Kōgō Heika," Sakura bowed to Villetta who smiled at her. Then she turned to Guinevere and bowed. "Hidenka…"

"Come here," Villetta gestured for Sakura. "Sit next to me."

And as Sakura sat down, Guinevere glared at her. That should've been her who sat next to the Empress.

"The material of the necklace is commonplace. Its design is simple, and it's very light-weighted. It matches your _Phoenix Welcoming the Sun _hairpin very well." the Empress observed the jewelry around her goddaughter's neck. "But the most wonderful part is the thought of the maker."—she held Sakura's hand and then turned to the maids—"Isn't that right, C.C.?"

"Hai, Kōgō Heika." the maid replied back.

Villetta took another glance at the necklace. "You sprayed phosphorescent powder onto the charm so that it glows in the dark. The gleam moves with the person almost as if it were a dancing firefly. It matches Lady Eulalie perfectly and flawlessly. She lights up any day for all of us in the Imperial Family."

_Not me,_ Guinevere thought, still glaring at the kunoichi.

"Your Highness," Milly spoke. "It had been Lady Eulalie's birthday only days ago. C.C. had only wanted to show her goodwill by making a present for her. She had no intention of disrespecting Lady Guinevere's orders."

"Maids aren't just judged by how good they are at their jobs but also by their conduct." Rin added. "We hope that Your Highness will overlook her mistake by using her good intention as an example of what _all_ servants should be doing."

"You guys are just making up excuses!" Guinevere yelled. "C.C. has failed to observe the rules and orders. She pays no respect to the regulations in the palace! If anything, she deserves to be punished!"

"Easy, Lady Guinevere!" the Empress ordered. "Who do you think made the rules for the Inner Chambers?_ I_ made the rules! I'm not mad. How _dare_ you yell in here! How are you entitled to do so here?"

Guinevere stayed quiet. How could she have made such a mistake?

"I always want the Ladies in the Inner Chambers to live in peace, but now you seized a chance to make a scene here. That's so unbecoming of your status, Lady Guinevere! Mind you, the Three Palaces and Six Mansions are ruled by the Queen! Even though there isn't a Queen yet, there's still _me_, the Empress Dowager! You don't get any say at all!"

And throughout all of this, Sakura had a smirk on her face. It would seem that Guinevere would never learn… She would always have the last laugh.

* * *

**Itadakimasu = [The phrase is similar to "_bon appétit_," or saying grace to give thanks before a meal. It is said to express gratitude for all who played a role in preparing, cultivating, ranching or hunting the food.]**

**Minna-san = everyone (formally)**

**Yay, this chapter is done, but it's the next chapter that should set Madara's plan into motion, kay? It won't just be Guinevere being punished. There's still so much more to this story! So just hang on for a moment, and I'll have the chapter up soon! Thank you and please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

-Team Yamato gets a mission which involves the Royal Family of the Land of Fire. However, they soon find out Team Hebi's there too. And just what is Sakura's relationship to Lady Cornelia and Lady Euphemia? WARNING: DARK SAKURA FANFIC AND INCLUDES CODE GEASS CHARACTERS-Based on Hong Kong drama 宫心计-

* * *

**Yay, finally a new chapter! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. My mom hasn't been letting me on the computer and, while I was on, I had so many things to do. It's crazy. So . . . yeah anyway, I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter. I worked a bit hard on it, and I'd be grateful if you enjoyed it.**

* * *

Chapter Seven

"Lady Marianne, I've brought Eulalie here to pay respect to you."

As Sakura and her godmother bowed their heads, they prayed to the late woman. Sakura didn't protest. After all, she had wanted to come back to the temple to pay a bit more respect to her mother. However, she did question why the Empress had brought her here. Sakura hadn't been blind when Schneizel had taken the throne way back when. She knew of the trick Villetta had used to help her grandson, and she knew very well that Villetta had hated her mother. So why…?

Sakura mentally shook her head, forcing herself to drop her trail of thoughts. After all, being in the palace would make one a bit paranoid. Why not just relax for once?

When the two finished their prayers, Villetta sighed. "It's been so long… I won't ever forget that day when your mother first came to the palace. She was so young, so beautiful too…"

Sakura stared at her godmother, a bit shocked, though she kept her poker face. Didn't her godmother _hate_ her mother? Just what was Villetta playing at?

"Back then, you and your sister were brought into this world and this palace—this accursed life… Both of you were only two years younger than Guinevere, but you three grew up together, the best of friends. And although you and Euphemia were separated, you two are still like sisters." Villetta turned to face her goddaughter, holding Sakura's hands and stroking them. "Now, both of you are brought back together. You should help and love each other. Don't let some trivial matters ruin your sisterhood."

"Euphemia and I will always be good sisters," Sakura assured the woman, still unsure as to where this conversation was headed towards.

"Guinevere, also. She may have been wrong in her conduct, but she is still your cousin. You must treat as such."

". . . I . . . I know, Daibo."

"Now, Guinevere is the Emperor's Noble Consort. As her cousin, you should feel happy for her."

Sakura was a bit more hesitant now. In her head, the sentences "If I had things _my_ way, Guinevere would be working as a _maid_" and "She's unfitting of her title" ran through. But she tried to keep a sincere smile on her face as she said, "I know that, Daibo… Regardless of what's happened, I _do_ feel happy for her…"

Villetta smiled, patting Sakura's hand. "I feel relieved when you say that, Eulalie…" She released Sakura's hand and walked away, her back to her goddaughter. "I can see who's conscientious at work. Those who work hard and improve will be given a chance. I was in your shoes once. I know of the hardship you've been through. I know how you've been violated. Guinevere bullied you. She even put _poison_ in your blush once. Of course, she was wrong in doing so to secure her position. However . . ."—she turned around with a stern look—"_You_ weren't so meek either. You fought back and exposed her hateful conduct with a trick."

Sakura kept her head down, trying to seem ashamed. But how could she if she only did so to protect her and her family?

"I know very well how you two tricked each other," Villetta said, walking back towards her goddaughter. "Obviously, Guinevere really isn't your match at all."

"Please don't worry so, Daibo." Sakura pleaded at eye level now. "I only did so to give Guinevere a lesson. I meant no harm. She is, after all, my older cousin. I didn't want anyone to be gossiping about her bad conduct but, from now on, Guinevere and I will work hard to learn from you, Daibo."

"That's good to hear," Villetta smiled, pinching Sakura's cheek. "I get another good daughter then."

Sakura smiled. It would seem that her godmother could easily be won over. Guinevere really wouldn't be her match, not by a long shot.

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

"I really can't believe you're still alive, Rin. I mean, it's been so long and—" Kakashi just rambled on and on. Soon, he caught himself and just simply asked, "How have you been?"

"Just fine," Rin giggled. "I see you've changed quite a bit. You've never really spoken to me back then, and now you just don't seem to stop."

"Do I?" Kakashi asked, completely oblivious. "Well, thank my genin team for that. They're quite interesting, you know."

"I can see that," Rin said. "They're just like us when we were small. That blonde boy, Naruto, just doesn't seem to stop going on and on and showing off just like Obito was. That Uchiha boy is really something else, kinda of like you, and Lady Eulalie…" She sighed. "I never thanked you for taking care of her for all these years… She's so much more confident than she was before. She's grown into a fine lady."

"Oh, well…" Kakashi cleared his throat. "It wasn't really so much my doing, you know. Lady Tsunade also had a hand in creating the new Sakura."

"_Sakura_, huh?" Rin thought about it for a moment. "It's a very nice name… It's so befitting for one such as her."

"Well, you should see her outside of the palace," Kakashi chuckled at the memories. "She's a fiery little girl, the exact opposite of how she acts inside this place."

"Well, of course." Rin said. "Inside this place, she's watched every single moment here. So she isn't criticized, she must act like the perfect girl lest people smear her."

"You've changed too, Rin."

The used-to-be kunoichi smirked. "I'm glad you noticed. It took you long enough."

"Actually, it seems that I've mistaken. You're still as smug as before."

"_Hey_! You haven't changed either! You're still as cruel!"

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

"Arthur, so much has happened since you've left," Lelouch said to his pet cat's grave. "Eulalie has returned to the palace, did you know that? She's come back to us. I wish you could see her. She's become so beautiful. She had wanted to see you, too, but… Arthur, I'm sorry I couldn't protect you from the Noble Consort's wrath, but I promise you I'll avenge you in some way. You have my word." He bowed to the grave.

There was a giggle. "Your servant bows to Your Lordship."

Lelouch whipped around, fearful that it was one of the Empress's servants. But when he saw that it wasn't, he smiled. "It's good to see you again, C.C.. I was worried Lady Guinevere had found another way to punish you."

C.C. smiled back. "No, she hasn't done anything, so I came to the temple to give my thanks. I'm lucky to have Princess Eulalie on my side. If not then things would have turned out differently."

Lelouch nodded his head, to which C.C. giggled again.

"Why do you laugh?" he asked.

"I feel so happy to see the real Prince Lelouch again."

"_What_?" Lelouch asked, confused.

"The real, clever you. Not the dumb idiot you."

A smile tugged on the boy's lips, but he couldn't smile. "That Prince Lelouch didn't exist in this world long ago," he said. "Do you still remember when we met as kids?"

"Yes, I do. Back then, Your Lordship was only ten years old."

Lelouch nodded his head. "During that time, everyone in the palace thought I was particularly clever and gifted," he said, nostalgia flowing through him. "But the more clever I was, the harder it was to stay alive. The Empress thought I would give her bad luck and seize the throne, becoming a threat to her children. Back then, she wanted me dead. If I didn't fake insanity, I would have gotten killed already. For the sake of my aunt and sisters, I've played dumb to survive all these years."

"Everyone wants to live. Who wants to die?"

"I'm not a ten-year-old kid inside, but I can't live an ordinary life like normal people. Do you know how painful it is? Have you ever lived in terror like this? Everyday like I do?"

C.C. felt bad for Lelouch because she knew how it was. "I have. I lived like that once too…" she said, surprising the prince. "Back then, my father was exiled to a faraway land. My mother and I went into hiding. We were afraid to get caught as we would have been stuck inside the palace with no way out. And in the end, I still came to the palace. But I learned something. I live everyday honestly with my heart."

"With your heart?" Lelouch asked.

C.C. giggled once more. "So long as there are three good things in my heart, all the adversities will go away. Speak good works, do good deeds, and show goodwill. Being nice to others . . . when they're happy, I feel happy too."

"Fine then, I'll model on you, C.C.. Speak good works, do good deeds, and show goodwill. I really want to be happy just like you."

"Don't worry, My Lord. I won't tell anyone of your secret."

"Thank you, C.C.." And in that time, Lelouch decided that C.C. was indeed very beautiful.

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

Lelouch walked into his aunt's room. "Obasan, I came to see how you are doing."

"I'm fine…" Cornelia's voice was soft and low. "You can leave now."

"Obasan, are you sick?" Lelouch asked, walking closer to her bed.

But Cornelia just waved him away.

"If you are, you mustn't just lie there. Why don't you tell me what's wrong with you?"

But Cornelia shook her head, hiding underneath her covers.

"Obasan…" Now Lelouch was sure something was wrong. He grabbed the blankets and threw them off his aunt, only to discover her beaten with tears running down her face. "What's happened?" he asked, the anger and sorrow evident in his voice. "Who beat you? Was it the Empress? Did she do this to you?"

Cornelia sobbed.

"Why did she do this to you?"

"Today, I went to see the Empress as usual," his aunt told him. "She was in a bad mood, and she suddenly brought up the past. She said that back then your mother and I _seduced_ the late Fire Lord. Therefore, he didn't make her his queen. It's been so many years… I can't believe she still minds that… She's never actually forgotten about it… She got mad and hit me…"

Lelouch couldn't believe his ears. How could the Empress do such a thing? He glanced over his aunt's wounds. "Your ear?" he asked, noticing a large amount of blood coming from it.

"Back then, your father said my ears were beautiful," Cornelia explained, caressing her bleeding ear. "They looked so beautiful with earrings on them, so the Empress hated it… She said I seduced the Fire Lord with that. She got so mad when she spoke about it, so she pulled off my earrings…"

Lelouch didn't want to hear anymore. "I'll . . . I'll ask the imperial doctor to give your treatment." He held back tears. "You'll be fine."

"Don't bother…" Cornelia grabbed her nephew's hand.

But when Lelouch stroked his aunt's, Cornelia recoiled.

"_Itai_…"

"Let me see…"

Cornelia shook her head, but Lelouch wouldn't take no for an answer. He pulled up her sleeve only to find more bruises, more serious ones.

"Does the Empress want to _kill_ you?" he asked, enraged. "She's almost broken your limbs! She lives such a luxurious life, but my aunt and my sisters are tortured badly. NO, I need to speak with her."

With that, he stormed off.

"Don't! Lelouch, don't go! Don't do anything reckless! _Lelouch_!"

Outside, as Lelouch was leaving the chamber, Sakura came up to him, and she and Karin bowed to him.

"_Oniisama_?" Sakura asked, once she straightened herself out. "What is it? What's wrong? Are you going somewhere? Why is Obasan so—"

"It's good you're here, Eulalie." Lelouch said. "You are a medical ninja, am I correct?"

"_Yes_…" Sakura said, still confused as to why her brother was so angry. "But I don't see where this is going. Are you injured, Oniisama? Did someone—"

"Not me, it's Obasan. I fear that the Empress has almost broken our aunt's limbs."

The two girls' eyes widened. "_What_?"

"What does Your Lordship mean by that?" Karin asked in place of Sakura who was too shocked to say anything.

"Today, our aunt went to see the Empress as usual, but the Empress was in a bad mood."

"But . . . she brought me to the temple today," Sakura protested. "She . . . she seemed to be fine to me… Why would she—"

"I don't know," Lelouch said. "Maybe she was just using an excuse. I don't know. Just . . . please look after Obasan for me." And he started walking again, but Sakura quickly grabbed his arm.

"Oniisama, what are you going to do?" she asked, almost as if she were crying hysterically. "You're not . . . you're not going to do anything reckless, are you?"

"I don't know," Lelouch said once more. "All I'm going to do is speak with the Empress. How it's going to turn out,"—he shook his head—"I don't know." And he was walking once more, but Sakura tugged on his arm.

"Don't go, Oniisama." Sakura pleaded, her eyes wide with fear. "If you do anything reckless, the Empress and Fire Lord will use that as an excuse to get rid of you."

"I don't care."

"_Oniisama_!"

"All I know is that I don't want to live like this anymore. My family is suffering, and I can't put up with the Empress and Fire Lord any longer. This damn Fire Lord is too cruel. His grandmother isn't any less. They don't _deserve_ their positions!"

"My Lord, _please_!" Karin begged, "If someone catches you saying that—"

"It doesn't matter!" Lelouch's voice was raised. "I am a _man_! My family lives in fear every day, and yet I can't do anything about it! I feel so useless! I couldn't even protect my pet _cat_! Now, my aunt is being tortured to death! Do you expect me to sit around while the situation is worsening? I don't want to hide in my shell like a tortoise—I'd rather die heroically!"

"Fine!" Sakura spat. "You want to die heroically?" she asked. "Then stay still and _listen_ to me!" Her voice was like a knife, cutting through Lelouch's anger and calming him down long enough to listen to her. "Listen _closely_: the General and I have a plan to rid ourselves of this problem, do you understand? I need you to stay put until I give you the go. If not, my plan will _not_ succeed. Do you understand that?"

Lelouch thought about it then reluctantly nodded his head. "But . . . Obasan… I fear for her. If your plan isn't put into action soon then—"

"That's why I need you to listen _closely_," Sakura said. She glanced at Karin, and the redhead walked off, making sure no one was around to hear this.

Sakura turned back to her brother. "I need to do this perfectly if you are to bring Obasan and yourself out of the palace while things get hectic." From her sleeve, she took out a small container. "This is powder made from a wax tree, and this is what you need to do. You need to…"

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

"My Lord," the servant pleaded, "You can't go in there. The Empress has given the order. No one can go in."

"I don't care!" Lelouch yelled as he stormed into the throne chamber. "Get out of my way!"

"My Lord… My Lord, you really can't go in…"

"If you get in my way again, I'll hit you!" Lelouch raised a fist and, when the servant cowered in fear, he stomped into the throne room. "_Hmp_!"

"Prince Lelouch, why are you so unhappy?" the Empress asked.

"Why did you bully my aunt?" Lelouch cried in his idiot act. "She's got bruises all over her! You're such a bad guy! Her ear is still bleeding!"

"_Aunt_?" the Empress asked as she rose from her seat. "_I'm_ your aunt as well! In fact, I'm your sister's godmother! You can't even tell who has more seniority? You even yell in here?"

"I don't care," Lelouch crossed his arms. "Lady Cornelia is my mother's sister. She's my aunt, no matter what you say. Listen,"—he pointed a finger at Villetta—"don't you _ever_ bully her again or I'll—" He pulled up his sleeves.

"How _dare_ you! What do you want?" The Empress was appalled at the boy's behavior. How dare he make such a ruckus! She was about to reprimand him when she caught sight of some rashes.

"Your . . . your arms?" she asked, her eyes widening.

"My Lord," Meeya, the Empress's maid, asked, "Why are there rashes on your arms?"

"Oh, no…" Lelouch said, also noticing the red spots. "What's this? It's so _itchy_!" he cried, starting to scratch his arms.

"Is it the epidemic?"

"_Epidemic_?" The Empress and her maid exchanged worried glances. "Guards!" Villetta yelled.

The sentry walked in, bowing to the Empress."_Hai_!"

"Drag Prince Lelouch out this instant!"

But Lelouch pushes them away. "Why are you dragging me out?" he asked. "I haven't finished scolding her yet! Let me go!" But seeing that it was futile to resist, Lelouch just glared at the Empress. "I'm not done yet!" he yelled, pointing a finger at the woman. "Don't you ever bully my aunt again or else I won't be nice to you!"

"DRAG HIM _OUT_!" the Empress screamed.

"Hai!"

"I'll ask people to clean the chamber thoroughly right away!" Meeya said, once the guards had finally dragged Lelouch out of the throne room.

"Go, go!"

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

"_Epidemic_?"

"Is it true?" C.C. asked. "Don't try and scare us."

"It's true. I heard it straight from the Inner Services and from Karin, too." Suigetsu explained. "There are rashes all over Lady Cornelia and Prince Lelouch. The Imperial Doctor confirmed it's the epidemic. So did your cherry blossom."

"They must have gotten infected by the people outside the palace." Rin said, thinking things over. "I heard that many people in the city have already died from it. Everyday there's a pile of dead bodies. It's so scary."

"That's why no one dares to go near them." Suigetsu clarified. "Not even your cherry blossom is allowed to see them."

"How are they doing now?" Naruto asked, a bit worried for his teammate. After all, the people who were sick were her family members. Sakura must have been worried.

"The Empress has given the order to lock them up in their chambers," Juugo answered. "They aren't even allowed to come out."

"How about Sakura and her sisters?"

"_Yes_! What about Sakura-san?" Lee seconded Ino's question.

"She and her sisters haven't fallen ill yet," Sasuke said.

"But what if they _are_ infected?" Naruto asked. And then a horrible thought came to him. "Oh, no! We've all been around them, and they've been around Prince Lelouch and their aunt! What if they're infected but don't know it and passed it on to us? What will we do then?" He jumped around frantically.

"Then we'll all die together!" Sasuke said, annoyed with the dobe's antics.

"Oh, stop it. There's a rule in the palace." Rin explained. "If they're really sick then they'll be sent some place _out_side of the palace."

"How sick are they?" Kakashi questioned.

"C.C., why don't you go and find out for us?" Suigetsu suggested. "You keep saying that people must show goodwill and do good deeds. You are His Lordship's friend. Why don't you check on him? But after visiting him, don't come back lest you infect us too."

"Cut it out," Sasuke ordered.

"No one dares go near Prince Lelouch and Lady Cornelia right now," Rin added. "Who will visit them?"

✿｡.:***A few days later***:.｡✿

Lelouch heard footsteps outside the door and a small knock. "Just leave the food outside," he said. "Don't come in."

"It's chilly at night," a familiar voice said. "Please mind your health, My Lord."

"_C.C._?" he asked as the girl came in.

"I haven't seen you in a few days, My Lord," the green-haired maid said. "I came to see how you're doing."

"Why do you still come here?" he asked. "Aren't you afraid of the epidemic?"

"I don't care about what happened. I just want to know if there's anything I can do for Your Lordship and Lady Cornelia. I'm afraid that you're fighting this alone and that there's no one to help or support you."

"But you must take care lest you get infected."

C.C. smiled. "So long as I'm doing good deeds, the Heavens will protect me."

Lelouch's smile was only short-lived as he sighed. "Everyone treats my aunt and me like ghosts—even my sisters are forbidden to visit. Only you take the risk to come and visit me. I—"

"Don't feel upset, My Lord." C.C. said. "Apart from me, there are many others that care about you and your aunt. Just look at my attire. Head Rin made the excuse of taking the laundry to be washed just so I could sneak in here. She asked me to send Your Lordship her regards."

Lelouch nodded his head. "Don't worry. If I really _were_ sick with the epidemic, I wouldn't have let you come in here. I wouldn't have allowed you to come some close to me lest you get sick."

C.C.'s eyes widened. "So . . . My Lord, you _aren't_…?"

But before C.C. could finish her sentence, Lelouch put a finger to his lips as to silence her. "While my sister was in Konoha, she took it upon herself to become a medical ninja." he explained. "Eulalie read many medical books during that time. She was the one who came up with this plan. She said that, if I touched a wax tree or just the wax tree powder, I'd get rashes as if I were infected by an epidemic. Now that there's an epidemic outside of the palace, even the imperial doctor daren't give my aunt and I a thorough checkup."

"My Lord, why are you doing this to yourself?" C.C. asked, worried for his safety.

"My sister and I have a plan but, in order for it to succeed, my aunt and I must leave and take absence for a little while. I want to make use of this epidemic to leave the palace with my aunt. It's the only way to get out of here."

"You want to _leave_?"

Lelouch nodded again. "The Empress holds grudges against my family since she wasn't made queen back then. That is her greatest regret in life, and she thinks it's my aunt's fault that she wasn't able to do so. She hasn't let go of her hatred, despite all the years that have passed. Being her goddaughter, Eulalie is safe from the Empress's wrath. But the rest of us aren't. My aunt has already suffered through so many hardships. If this carries on, my aunt will be tortured to death sooner or later. For the sake of my aunt, we must leave."

"But even if you leave the palace, there are still so many uncertainties outside!"

"If I have to live under someone's mercy, I'll be living in terror every day. I'd rather go to a faraway place and change my name. I won't even mind wandering to the ends of the earth. This world is a big place. There _has_ to be a place for my aunt and me."

C.C. sighed in defeat but smiled. "As you have already decided, My Lord, I wish you a safe journey and hope that you find a new life soon."

"C.C., I will always take you as my good friend. You're my friend who I will always think of. After we have left, my sisters will still be here to look after you. Thanks to that, I feel relieved."

"But after you leave, I fear that I may never see you again, My Lord. Let me take this opportunity to bow to you—"

"No, you needn't do so."

"—to bid you farewell."

"There's no need to." Lelouch said. He took out a small rose. "Do you remember this?"

"Yes, I do. It's the flower I gave you when you left the palace."

"I left the palace when I was twelve, but you gave me sweetness in bitterness. Today, I faked the epidemic, but you weren't afraid of it and even came to give me your support. I will never forget your grace to me."

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

"With everything that's happened, Lady Eulalie, you must be very worried."

Sakura smiled and bowed her head slightly. "Thank you for the concern, Your Majesty, but, of course, I would be. My brother and aunt are the ones ill with the epidemic, after all. The two of them have been sick for so long, and there isn't any sign of them getting any better. And I fear for the others in the palace."

"Eiya, Eulalie." Villetta _tsk_ed. "Your dearest brother and aunt are sick with the epidemic, but you worry about _others_? You have a very big heart."

"I thank you for the compliment, Your Highness."

"Seeing as things are, why don't we send Prince Lelouch and Lady Cornelia away lest they infect other people?" Schneizel suggested.

"You would allow them to leave the palace?" the Empress snapped, her anger evident in her voice and eyes. "How could you do so?"

"Your Highness, His Majesty only said so out of compassion and sympathy." Sakura defended the Emperor. "Why get so mad about it?"

"Eulalie…" the Empress said gently, patting her goddaughter's hands. "I'm only mad because there are other uncertainties outside of the palace. I fear that your brother and aunt will not get any better if they were to leave."

"_Oh_? Is that so?" Sakura asked, trying to sound innocent. "I . . . I didn't think of it that way."

"Well, it doesn't matter. Leave this matter to us, okay?" Villetta said. "You should go back to your chambers and rest."

"Well . . . if you insist. I'll take my leave now then."

And once Sakura and Karin were out of the room, the Emperor consulted his grandmother. "I don't understand. What is so wrong with sending that idiot and that bitch outside of the palace?"

"Your Majesty, this morning, the Imperial Doctor reported to me that he had found in the records of the Imperial Clinic the prescription used by the late Emperor to deal with an epidemic similar to the ones that ail the prince and lady." Villetta explained.

"_Really_? Does it work?" Schneizel asked.

"Back then, the prescription _did_ suppress the epidemic, but the dosage is very strong." Villetta continued. "In fact, it's poison. Not everyone can endure it. If the epidemic can't be cured, the person will be poisoned and will die immediately. I want Lady Cornelia and Prince Lelouch to take it."

"There's no point in doing so much for them. Just let them die."

"Your Majesty, you've failed to take a macro view." Villetta scolded. "If they die because of the illness then people will say that we are cold-hearted, that we didn't do _anything_ to try and save them. But I shall do something. I shall use them to test the medicine. If they are cured then there will be the medicine to cure others in the palace that are sick. This can help the people, too. We won't need to be afraid of the epidemic anymore."

"Then everyone will be indebted to me…" Schneizel said, finally catching on. "They'll be completely loyal to me." He chuckled.

"But if they are poisoned instead of cured then that is the will of God. It has nothing to do with us."

"Your Highness is completely thorough in your plan. Let's give them the medicine and see if they'll be killed."

Outside, Sakura's hands rolled into fists. "How _dare_ they…" she snarled.

"My Lady, what are you going to do?" Karin asked.

Sakura thought about it for a moment. She knew she couldn't visit her brother and aunt to tell them of this, and she couldn't confront her godmother and god-brother about this. It would seem she needed to resort back to trickery on this one. "Karin, find out who's the maid that's going to deliver the medicine to my brother and aunt and get Sayoko for me."

"But . . . then what shall you do, My Lady?"

"I'm going to save them, no matter what it takes."

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

"Your Ladyship, Prince Lelouch…" The maid bowed to them, a tray in her hands.

"Why do you come here, Head Inoue?" Cornelia asked.

"The Empress told me to bring these two bowls of medicine to Your Ladyship and Prince Lelouch," the department head said, referring to the two bowls on the tray she held.

"The Empress gave us the medicine?" Lelouch asked.

"Yes, but this is an unorthodox prescription used to fight another epidemic when the late Emperor was still alive."

"An unorthodox prescription? How so?"

"To fight the epidemic, this medicine is extremely toxic." Head Inoue explained. "If the toxin can't fight the epidemic then the person who drinks it will _die_!"

Cornelia and Lelouch exchanged worried glances. Was the Empress getting more aggressive about getting rid of them?

"Obasan, don't people use medicine to cure illnesses and save lives?" Lelouch asked, continuing with his idiot act. "Why use it to kill people? Hm… Obasan, let's not drink it."

Cornelia gave him a small smile then turned to the maid. "Head Inoue, we don't need it. Take the medicine away."

But the maid got on her knees and cried. "I can't do so! The Empress wants me to see you finish it before I leave! My deepest apologies, Lady Cornelia!"

* * *

**Eiya = go for it; heave; ugh**

**Yay! Chapter finished! And I'd like to take this time to promote my oneshots. If you like _Howl's Moving Castle _then you'll like my _Momentum_ oneshot. If you like _Spirited Away _then please check out _Real Emotion_ (the shortest oneshot you'll ever read) and _Unable to Stay, Unwilling to Leave_. And if you like SasuSaku, please read _Always with you_, 영원한사랑& 여성시대, and _BALLAD_. If you hate Karin, please read _Z! Z! Z! -Zip! Zap! Zipangu!-_. And if you like NaruHina, please read _Appears_. Thank you and please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

-Team Yamato gets a mission which involves the Royal Family of the Land of Fire. However, they soon find out Team Hebi's there too. And just what is Sakura's relationship to Lady Cornelia and Lady Euphemia? WARNING: DARK SAKURA FANFIC AND INCLUDES CODE GEASS CHARACTERS-Based on Hong Kong drama 宫心计-

* * *

**Yay, I actually got the chapter up! I'm really sorry, you guys! I really forgot this time! But I want to finish up some things, so this chapter's going to be really short. Sorry!**

* * *

Chapter Eight

This was definitely a predicament. Neither Lelouch nor Cornelia wanted to see Head Inoue killed, but they didn't want to drink the poison either. However, they knew Villetta had eyes everywhere in the palace. Even if they managed to avoid this murder attempt, another one would soon come.

However, it was at that moment that Lelouch noticed something next to one of the bowls of "medicine": a small rose. He immediately reached for it and asked of Head Inoue, "How come there's this flower here?"

"Just now, I ran into the maid C.C. who was running an errand for Lady Eulalie," the department head explained. "She was the one who put the rose there. She said that she hoped that Your Lordship will feel at ease. She also said that, with the rose's beauty, both Your Lordship and Lady Cornelia can endure the bitterness of the medicine. She also brought Lady Eulalie's greetings and advice. _'Good medicine is bitter.'_ "

"Good medicine?" Lelouch asked, looking at the rose again. And suddenly, he realized his sister and C.C.'s meaning. "I can enjoy the rose's beauty while drinking the medicine. This is really great." And he reached for a bowl, only to be stopped by his aunt.

"We'll really drink it?" she asked.

"Obasan, this is the Empress's order. No matter how yucky the medicine is, we still need to drink it. But my sisters and my friend has sent a beautiful rose—sweetness in bitterness." He grabbed one of the bowls and handed it to Cornelia. "Come on, Obasan. Don't be afraid. Let's drink." And then he grabbed his bowl and drank the medicine in two gulps, Cornelia following suit.

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

"How are Prince Lelouch and Lady Cornelia's conditions?" Schneizel asked. But his act wasn't as good as he thought. Everyone in the room knew he wasn't sincere at all.

"You Majesty, I went with the imperial doctor to visit them," Madara answered. "Both have taken the medicine, but they still haven't gotten any better. In fact, their condition has gotten even worse. They threw up time and time again."

"Even the unorthodox prescription of the late Emperor can't cure them," the Emperor mused. He turned to his grandmother. "It appears that there really is no cure."

"This is my order," Villetta commanded. "All infected persons will be taken to the monastery for quarantine. They aren't allowed to return to the capital. The healthy citizens are prohibited from coming in contact with the sickly."

"What about the two of them? Prince Lelouch and Lady Cornelia?" the Emperor asked. "If they stay in the palace, I'm afraid we'll all be in danger too."

"Send them to the monastery too," Villetta said, almost as if the solution was as easy as pie. She almost couldn't contain her laughter. "But they are part of the Imperial family, after all. They must be segregated from the commoners."

"Fine. Let them spend the rest of their lives at that monastery then."

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

"His Majesty has ordered for the infected to stay in quarantine. No one is allowed to go in."

"Her Ladyship and His Lordship will leave the palace tomorrow. I've brought some cakes here specifically to bid them farewell." Rin explained, gesturing to the basket she had brought with her. "Please just make an exception for me."

"We really can't. His Majesty has given his order. _No one _is allowed in, not even Lady Eulalie and Lady Euphemia. You'd better leave, Head Rin, lest you get infected too."

"Please. I'll be very careful," Rin pleaded. She needed to go in. She just wanted to make sure they were alright. "Or . . . you can ask Lady Cornelia to open a window. She'll stay inside, and I'll be out here. Please… Lady Cornelia had saved my life before. I must see them before they go. Please do me a favor, huh?"

It was then that Lady Cornelia walked out.

"Why hasn't my meal been delivered yet?" she asked.

"My Lady!" Head Rin bowed to her. "My Lady, I've come to see you."

"You want to see when I'll die, right?" the lady spat.

"No, Milady. That isn't my intention at all. I came to say goodbye." She handed the basket to Cornelia. "Here's the milk cake His Lordship likes the most."

Cornelia lifted the top off to see the beautifully decorated cake. She almost smiled but restrained herself when she remembered that the guards were still there. Instead, she threw the basket and the cake onto the floor.

"We won't eat it!" she yelled. "You needn't be so kind! Go away!" She took out a folded piece of paper from her pocket. "Before, you got us a safety charm from the temple. You said my son and I would be safe, but does it work? In reality, it's actually bad luck!" And she threw that onto the floor too. "Just look at it! And just . . . just go away!"

And while the guards were busy calming Cornelia down, Rin picked up the piece of paper and left the scene. She quickly sped to her room, closing the door and windows. When she was sure no one was around, she unfolded the paper.

Written were the words: _The epidemic is our chance. It'll be safer outside of the palace._

And immediately, Rin knew what meaning the message held and quickly burned it. And as she did so, she prayed. "Please keep Her Lady and His Lordship safe and unharmed… The world is so big. Please let them find a safe place to live in peacefully."

✿｡.:***The next day***:.｡✿

As Sakura trimmed down the flowers in the vase, she sighed. It was a quiet day, and there wasn't much to do. Besides from Karin, she didn't want to see anyone else.

"My Lady, Lady Cornelia and Prince Lelouch will leave the palace today." the redhead stated. "It's a shame that you can't bid them farewell."

Sakura just nodded her head absently as she put down the pair of scissors. "I know…" She sighed once more, standing from her seat, pacing around at a slow gait. "It isn't easy to leave the palace. It's a good thing that we met up with C.C. that day. If not, the outcome would surely have been much different."

_"His Majesty wants them to be guinea pigs?" C.C. had asked._

_Sakura nodded. "The medicine is more poisonous than it is anything else. I really don't know if His Majesty wants to cure them, but I can't take any chances. This drink really can kill."_

_"Her Ladyship wants to help His Lordship and Lady Cornelia," Karin stated. "But if Lady Eulalie were to be found out then it'll be dangerous for not only her but for Lady Euphemia and Lady Nunnally as well."_

_"Don't worry," C.C. smiled. "Everything will turn out fine. There's always sweetness in bitterness."_

"C.C. managed to switch the medicine with bowls of soup. I really do feel relieved to have a friend like her." Sakura sighed again, looking out the window. "I really hope everything will become much easier. May good luck follow my brother and aunt so that they won't have to live in terror anymore…"

"This time, His Lordship is leaving again, but he's not coming back so soon." Karin said. "You must already miss him."

"Yes… Hopefully, the gods will give him their blessings."

"But now they'll be held in custody at the monastery. I fear that they won't survive it."

"Before, no one cared about them while they were in the palace. They were bullied by others—you saw how they were treated. There's no point in staying here as sitting ducks. Maybe they'll have a chance outside. After they have left the palace, their life will be better for sure. And with them safe, I don't have to worry about them anymore. All that's left is His Majesty and Her Highness the Empress."

* * *

**Sorry, it's short. I need to do a bit more brainstorming for a while. Thank you, and take the take to read my other fanfics!**


End file.
